El desvío solo fue el camino más largo
by Daiiana-Rociio
Summary: Fueron grandes amigos en la infancia y se desviaron con el pasar del tiempo. Él destino los volvió a unir. El futuro aún es incierto, pero alumna y profesor podrán probar que el Amor supera los años de edad & los años de separación. Una historia de Amor, aventuras, comedia, y conflictos que deberán atravesar cada uno de los personajes.
1. El pasado que nos une

**Hola a todos este es mi primer Fic así que espero que les guste, disfrútenlo.**

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

**El pasado que nos une:**

Allí jugando en el jardín del patio trasero ,del Orfanato de Tokio, Japón, se encontraban, Amu e Ikuto los mejores amigos que se entendían y apoyaban el uno al otro. Ella tenía 8 y él tenía 13, la diferencia de edad no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, solo se divertían jugando desde que se conocieron. Amu era una persona importante para Ikuto, al igual que Ikuto lo era para Amu. Uno de esos días de verano estaban tranquilamente jugando Jan, Ken, Pon **(N/A: Piedra, papel o tijeras)** y como siempre empezaban algunas de sus discusiones.

- Gané! - exclamo Ikuto.

- De acuerdo.. - dijo Amu con pesadez por haber perdido - Dime cual es el desafío.. - dijo aun sin ganas.

- Mmmm.. pues, te reto a que me des un beso - dijo Ikuto simplemente como si fuese normal.

- Q-Q-Que! - grito Amu como si no pudiera creerlo - C-Como piensas que.. haría algo así? - dijo tartamudeando.

- Que tiene de malo? No veo el problema - dijo el peliazul - Porque tanto escándalo por algo simple? - sonrió.

- S-Sí tiene que ver - dijo Amu - N-N-No pienses q-que es algo así de simple, el primer beso de una chica es importante - dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada.

- Jajajaja, No puedo creer que piense de esa manera - se burló el peliazul - Ademas jamás dije en los labios - sonrió e hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

- E-E-Eso n-no lo pienso hacer - dijo la chica.

- Ehhhhh.. Así que después de todo eres una cobard.. - más no pudo terminar la oración porque Amu le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- No soy una corbarde y lo sabes muy bien - aclaró Amu. El chico solo se quedó sorprendido por su acción.

El sabia sobre su actitud, lo cual no le permitía a ella, a tener más amigos. Todos los niños decían que ella era rara, además de tener cabello rosado, decían que seguro iba a ser una chica problemática que metería en problemas a todo aquel que se juntara con ella.

Ikuto sabia que provocando su actitud "Cool and Spicy", quizás conseguías que ella lo tomara como parte de un reto, porque para ella después de tanto desprecio, ya no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, defendía lo suyo y aunque daba una imagen de ella confusa ya no le importaba. Pero él no llego a pensar que fuera para tanto, porque el sabia que los primeros besos de las chicas eran de alguna manera importante para ellas, incluso se sintió algo culpable por haberla provocado a algo sin sentimientos, por lo menos desde los suyos propios **(N/A: Quiere decir que se sintió culpable por haberla obligado a algo que ella no quería.)**

- Q-Que te pasa, por q-que simplemente te quedaste callado? - le pregunto Amu haciendo que saliera de su burbuja de recuerdos.

- Ehh.. no, no fue nada - dijo él - Lo siento, no era necesario que lo hicieras, era solo una broma - dijo un poco apenado.

- T-Tu lo provocaste.. y lo s-sabes muy bien - dijo con un leve sonrojo aunque en el fondo sabia que el no la había obligado a nada.

En ese momento el estómago de Amu gruño **(N/A: Como en el anime ya saben jaja)** e Ikuto se echo a reír perdiendo toda la seriedad que le había puesto al tema. Amu solo bufó molesta y se dirigió al comedor, puesto que ya llegaba la hora del almuerzo, no le iba a perdonar a Ikuto lo que le había hecho hace momentos atrás.

- Oye, porque no me esperaste? - le pregunto Ikuto a Amu cuando había llegado al comedor.

- Cierra la boca, harás que no llamen la atención las monjas - le dijo Amu en un susurró.

Las mojas del Orfanato en donde se encontraban, eran muy exigentes y muy severas con los castigos que se les daban a los niños que contradecían sus reglas. Cada día era : levantarse, desayunar, ir a jugar EN SILENCIO hasta la hora del almuerzo, almorzar, ir al colegio que tenían el el mismo Orfanato, merendar, seguir jugando en sus habitaciones o afuera, cenar e irse a dormir, luego las monjas aplicaban la regla de "TOQUE DE QUEDA" lo cual implica a que nadie se levante de sus respectivos dormitorios y ellas hacían vigilancia por turnos. Todos los días eran así, excepto que Amu e Ikuto habían encontrado un ascensor chiquito y viejo que llevaba al sótano y a la azotea de una parte del Orfanato.

- Vas a estar enojada conmigo todo el día, cierto? - soltó un suspiro - Lo siento, no debí reírme así - dijo él un poco aburrido mientras la miraba disimuladamente.

- Tu que crees? Cretino - afirmo Amu mientras comía su sopa.

- Esta bien.. quieres ir a contemplar las estrellas esta noche? - susurro bajito el peliazul.

- ¡Enserió! - gritó Amu emocionada y las monjas le hicieron una señal de silencio. - Lo siento - les susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia ya que todos la habían visto como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. **(N/A: Algo exagerado :P)**

- Quien es la que llama la atención ahora, eh? - le dijo con un tono burlón el chico.

- Cállate y si quiero ver las estrellas, hoy anunciaron que habrá lluvia de estrellas, cierto? - le preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza.

- Así es, quiero que lo veamos como recompensa por lo que pasó hace un rato - dijo e hizo que se le formara un leve sonrojo a ella al recordarlo. Ella solo asintió también y almorzaron en silencio.

Ese mismo día a la noche, ambos se las arreglaron para salirse de sus habitaciones sin haber sido vistos y subió primero Amu a la azotea y luego Ikuto. Habían llevado una manta para ambos cubrirse mientras veían las estrellas.

La lluvia no paso al horario al que habían anunciado y ambos habían en la ventana mas o menos, media hora. Estaban algo tristes porque el reporte no fue exacto, y luego volvieron a sus cuartos por si los descubrían, no querían imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si los descubrían, de seguro el castigo seria el peor.

Al día siguiente ingresó al Orfanato un nuevo niño que no tenía ni hogar, ni padres, ni familiares que se hicieran cargo de él. Su nombre era Tadase y era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos rubí, tenía la misma edad que Amu. Ella se acercó a él y empezaron a hablar, aunque para él fuese un poco difícil para Tadase porque había perdido a sus familiares recientemente según lo que le dijo a Amu, ellos pudieron hablar confiadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tadase realmente necesitaba a un amigo en el cual apoyarse y que lo pudiera comprender, así que por eso pudo hablar abiertamente con ella. Lo que el no sabía, era lo que acaba de ocurrir antes de que ella se acercara a él.

_**Flashback:**_

- Oye tu niña rara! - dijeron unos niños que no le agradaban a Amu.

- Que quieren no me llamen para fastidiar! - se defendió.

- Eres una tonta, de que planeta vienes? Estamos seguros de que tu no eres mejor que nadie aquí dentro - dijo un chico.

- Eso a ustedes no les importa ya déjenme en paz! - dijo furiosa.

- Jaja solo eres una cobarde, de seguro no te atreves a hablar con nadie que no sea ese tal Ikuto, cierto? A nadie más le agradarías, ni siquiera al niño nuevo - dijo con burla, cosa que Amu lo tomo como reto de nuevo.

- Quieres ver que puedo hacer amigos, sin que ustedes le hallan llenado la cabeza de tonterías sobre mí? - le dijo Amu a los chicos que solo se limitaban a reírse en su cara.

- Inténtalo - dijeron con tono de burla y Amu se dirigió a hablar con Tadase. **(N/A: Algo importante sucederá con esto a medida que avance la historia)**

_**Fin Flashback.**_

* * *

"¿Donde se habrá metido Amu? Tengo que decirle sobre la noticia que pasaron recién en televisión. Quizás este afuera, tengo que avisarle sobre la lluvia de estrellas y avisarle que hoy si las podremos ver, que solo fue un error de fechas" - pensaba Ikuto mientras caminaba hacía el jardín del patio trasero. Aunque no pensó encontrarse cono lo que veía en frente de él.

Ahí estaba Amu con un niño riendo, parecían muy felices juntos y él parecía que sentía un "poco" de celos al ver esa escena. Se dirigió a ellos y sin dudar habló.

- Amu te estaba buscando, te quería decir algo importante - dijo él.

- Ikuto! Tadase me contó que hoy habrá la lluvia de estrellas! Solo había sido un error de fechas! - conto Amu felizmente.

- Tadase? Ah ese niño nuevo, si precisamente para eso te estaba llamando - dijo él algo molesto porque ese tal Tadase se le había adelantado con la noticia.

- Oh, que suerte que lo sabes tu también. Oye, crees que podamos ir los tres a ver las estrellas a la azotea? - pregunto sonriendo.

El no hizo más que salir de ahí molesto, caminando hacia los pasillos, y ella salio detrás de él gritándole, dejando solo a Tadase.

- Ikuto! Ikuto! Te estoy hablando eres sordo o que? - grito ella y el se detuvo.

- Que quieres? Ve tu junto a tu NUEVO AMIGO - dijo el peliazul haciendo énfasis en "NUEVO AMIGO".

- Porque estas molesto? Solo te hice una pregunta! No entiendo tus motivos para estar así - dijo ella furiosa por su actitud.

- Cierra la boca, niña, porque no creces de una vez y te das cuenta de las cosas tu misma! No estoy de humor para tus quejas - le dijo Ikuto.

- A quien le llamas niña? Tonto! Solo quería que los tres veamos la lluvia de estrellas! - dijo Amu, en verdad ella no lo entendía.

- Por eso! No puedes contarle al primero que conoces, sobre que violamos el "TOQUE DE QUEDA" , sabes que podría irle con el chisme a los otros y las monjas se enterarían! Comprendes el castigo que nos darían? - dijo él peliazul, aunque en realidad no solo era ese el motivo de su actitud.

- Yo no hago eso, además se que él no haría algo así - dijo la pelirrosa.

- Como lo sabes? Acaso ahora depositas toda tu confianza en él? - dijo Ikuto.

- Basta! Me harte de tus tonterías! No vuelvas a hablarme hasta que se te pase esa actitud! - gritó Amu y se decidió a volver con Tadase.

- Tu tampoco lo hagas, ya estoy harto de tu y tus caprichos de niña! Crees que me importa? - gritó el también aunque le dolió haberle dicho eso y a Amu le había afectado por lo que le salió una lágrima que rápidamente se seco.

Ambos no se habían atrevido a hablarse ni verse fijamente a los ojos. Paso una semana y ninguno pensó que ese día fuese el último que se verían.


	2. La tragedia que nos marco

**Hola a todos este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste. No olviden dejar sus reviews para ver si les gusto.**

**N/A: Nota de la autora.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen! Solo la historia. **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! :D**

* * *

**La tragedia que nos marco:**

_Ambos no se habían atrevido a hablarse ni verse fijamente a los ojos. Paso una semana y ninguno pensó que ese día fuese el ultimo que se verían._

Amu se encontraba jugando sola en su habitación, no se había arreglado con Ikuto y lo extrañaba un poco. Pero no podía entender su actitud, era tan raro para ella, hace apenas una semana estaba felizmente divirtiéndose con él y ahora se encontraba tan solitaria como la primera vez. Quería pedirle perdón por haber contado su secreto sin antes pedir su opinión pero su Orgullo, más bien el de ambos, no les permitía acercarse.

Ikuto se encontraba en el árbol del patio trasero, observando los pájaros y mirando las nubes moverse. Sabía que había hecho mal en discutir así con Amu pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Él sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos, y comprendía lo despistada que era ella a tal punto de no darse cuenta.

Ikuto estaba enamorado de Amu, o por lo menos comprendía que sentía un poco de atracción por la niña de cabellos rosados, quería protegerla y le agradaba su actitud de poder defenderse por ella misma y valorar las cosas que tenía. Él quería disculparse con ella por haberla tratado así, pero tenía miedo de que si le confesaba sus sentimientos, ella podría alejarse o tratarlo diferente. Así que esas eran sus razones para no hablar con ella, aunque no podía evitar mirarla cuando estaban comiendo o en los pasillos de la escuela, algunas veces la vio sola y otras, para su desagrado, con Tadase. Pudo ver que su amistad había sido reemplazado como si nada por ese niño.

Amu sintió que pudo por fin hacer un nuevo amigo que no solo fuese Ikuto, Tadase se había vuelto un amigo al que necesitaba en quien apoyarse y a Amu no le molesto eso, aunque se sintió culpable por haberse acercado a él solo por una provocación de los niños, y no poder contárselo. Solo quería guardar ese secreto para ella misma, si le contaba de seguro que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Aproximadamente a las 16:35hs. de se día hubo un cortocircuito en el Orfanato, causado por unos cables que se encontraban en estado deteriorado. El Orfanato Central de la ciudad de Tokio, se había incendiado.

* * *

A todos los niños del Orfanato los habían separado llevándolos a distintos Orfanatos un poco más alejados de esa ciudad. Amu, por suerte sobrevivió y, se había quedado en Tokio, pero a Tadase, que también sobrevivió, lo habían trasladado a Osaka y no lo pudo volver a ver. El Orfanato se había incendiado casi por completo, y fallecieron varios niños, los cuales no pudieron se reconocidos.

Amu fue adoptada 3 meses después de la tragedia por una pareja de casados, Midori y Tsugumu Hinamori, así que su nuevo nombre era Hinamori Amu. Al principio le costo adaptarse a su nueva familia, la llevaron a un psicólogo durante 1 mes para que pueda superar esa etapa de su vida y supo como seguir adelante.

**_8 Años más tarde.._**

- Amu! Ya es hora de almorzar cariño! Baja rápido que se te hace tarde - gritó dulcemente desde abajo su madre.

Se levanto de su cama la chica pelirrosa de ojos ámbares. Ahora ella tenía 16 media 1,57 y pesaba 49kg., era bonita y seguía con su actitud "Cool and Spicy". Se preparo para ir a su colegio y hoy comenzaba su nuevo año, iba a cursar 2do año de la Secundaria Media Seiyo.

Se fue a bañar y se puso su uniforme lo más rápido para no llegar tarde el primer día. Luego salió hacia su balcón mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hace exactamente 8 años.

- Espero que te encuentres bien en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres, Ikuto - dijo mientras miraba el sol desde su balcón mientras el viento movía sus cabellos.

**_Flashback:_**

_**Amu se encontraba en la azotea cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de ayuda de los otros niños, rápidamente bajo hacía el primer piso y salió hacia la salida. Encontró a Tadase y le informo que se estaba incendiando el Orfanato.**_

_**Para Amu paso todo tan rápido ,que no le dio tiempo de analizar lo que sucedió en tan pocos minutos, llegaron los bomberos y empezaron a combatir las llamas. Tardaron alrededor de 35 minutos, y cuando por fin logro observar bien su alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante le faltaba. Ikuto había desaparecido.**_

_**Desesperada corrió en busca de él, dejando atrás los reclamos de Tadase, solo quería saber si se encontraba a salvo, no le importaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Corrió y busco pero no lo hallo, pidió ayuda a los encargados del Orfanato y los bomberos, pero al fin y al cabo no lograron encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Amu quiso buscar entre los escombros del edificio, pero tuvieron que sacarla y darle un calmante para que se tranquilizara. **_

_**Cuando Amu despertó le habían informado que estaban seguro de que Ikuto era alguno de los niños que habían fallecido, como algunos rostros no podían ser reconocidos y los archivos se habían quemado, no podían confirmarlo pero si estaban seguro de que el falleció.**_

_**A Amu se le partió el alma por haberse enterado de esa cruel noticia, pensó que solo era una pesadilla, que su conciencia le estaría avisando que se disculpe, pero no era así. Cada noche lloraba por su pérdida y no podía hacer nada, solo recordaba aquellos días en los que era felices con él y de un día para el otro, lo había perdido, había perdido a su mejor amigo. Una noche Amu comprendió el porque Ikuto se había comportado de esa manera y se sintió tan tonta al no haberse dado cuenta antes.**_

_**- Me quería.. sentía celos por mi.. - dijo Amu mientras se hacia ovillo en la cama - Yo tambien.. lo quería mucho.. y lo extraño tanto.. - dijo con la voz quebrada volviendo a llorar.**_

_**Amu se dio cuenta de que ella también amaba a Ikuto aunque le hacia pasar todas aquellas bromas y la hacía enojar fácilmente, pero se dio cuenta de que con él había sido su primer beso y se sintió un poco mejor, algo sonrojada por volver a recordar. Pensó que a él no le gustaría que ella estuviera en estado de depresión para toda la vida y se decidió seguir adelante.**_

_**Luego de que la adoptaran sus padres actuales, ella se decidió a seguir adelante con su vida y a recordarlo sin volver a llorar, porque Ikuto fue una persona bastante importante en su vida. Cuando les contó a sus padres sobre Ikuto, decidieron apoyarla y la llevaron a un psicólogo de gran recomendación. Sus padres la ayudaron a superar esa tragedia y tres años después de que Amu llegara, le informaron que iban a tener un hijo de su sangre, pero que ella no iba a ser alejada de la familia, le dijeron que ella podría no se hija de sangre de ambos y que ocupaba su apellido, pero ella siempre sería su primer hija querida.**_

_**Así comenzó Amu su nueva familia con un nuevo sentido en su vida, llegar a ser alguien el la vida..**_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Se que esta vez, viviré un año lleno de aventuras con amigos, retos hacia mi misma, y quien sabe tal vez.. llegue el amor - dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar..

- Tsukiyomi-san! Suerte en tu primer año - le grito Tanaka-sensei - Espero que la tengas, eres el titular de la clase 2-1 - le afirmó mirando las asignaciones de los maestros.

- Gracias Tanaka, espero que lo haga bien - le contestó algo nervioso.

- Tranquilo todo estará bien! Confía en ti mismo y recuerda tratarlos no tan flexible pero tampoco tan duro - le dijo sonriente y el peliazul asintió con la cabeza.

- Se que este año sera difícil, con nuevos retos, pero espero que todo salga bien - se dijo Tsukiyomi para si mismo mientras miraba hacía la ventana el gran árbol de cerezos que había ahí..


	3. Conectados por nuestros ojos

**Holaaa! lo siento por el retraso es que, haces días iba a escribir pero justo se me cerro la página ¬¬ como odio eso! Gracias por sus reviews & disfruten del capitulo! :3**

**N/A: Nota de la autora**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vuela en mi imaginacioooon 3**

* * *

**Conectados con los ojos de nuestras miradas:**

_- Se que este año sera difícil, con nuevos retos, pero espero que todo salga bien - dijo Tsukiyomi para si mismo mientras miraba hacía la ventana el gran árbol de cerezos que había ahí.._

Amu bajo a desayunar con su familia para luego salir a su primer día de escuela.

- Buenos días Amu - le dijo su mamá

- Buenos días! Onee-chan - le exclamo su hermanita Ami

- Buenos días - dijo Amu tranquilamente y se puso a desayunar

- Amu como te sientes en el primer día de clases? nerviosa o tranquila? - le pregunto dulcemente su madre

- En realidad no me interesa, es solo un día como cualquier otro en el que tengo que empezar un nuevo semestre - dijo Amu sin ganas y con su toque "Cool and Spicy". Aunque por dentro Amu se sentía realmente muy nerviosa.

- Shugoi! **(N/A: Significa Sorprendente xD)** tengo una hermana genial! - le dijo Ami

- Bueno de todas formas, que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte. Quizas este año puedas hacer muchos amigos y, quien sabe quizás, en algún momento, nos presentes algún novio - le dijo guiñandole un ojo a su hija haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- Como digas - le dijo para luego levantarse y lavar su plato, su madre no hizo mas que reírse en voz baja. Su madre sabía que Amu, aunque halla ido al Psicólogo cuando era niña, no podía dejar de lado su personalidad externa que hacía que pareciera mala persona, y los médicos le dijeron que solo era un escudo que ella misma creo para que no la volvieran a lastimar, como lo que le paso en aquella época de su niñez.

- Adiós, ya me voy mamá - le dijo Amu y saludo a su madre y hermana

- Adiós Amu/Onee-chan! Da lo mejor de ti! - le gritaron desde la puerta de su casa.

La pelirrosada no hizo más que saludar con la mano desde atrás y seguir su camino. Luego llego a la estación de trenes a esperar el tren que salia para su escuela. Paso a comprar su boleto y cuando volvía se choco con una persona.

- Auch! Lo siento es que venia distraido - le dijo rubio y se sobaba la cara.

- No, yo lo siento es que no me fije detrás de mi - dijo Amu mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Se pararon y cuando se vieron no lo podían creer.

- A-Amu? E-Eres t-tú? - le dijo el de ojos color rubí.

- T-Tadase?! Si, soy Amu - exclamó Amu al verlo.

- Woow, no esperaba verte, como has estado? - le dijo sonriente.

- Bien, muy bien, y tu no vivías en Osaka? - le pregunto Amu haciendo una seña para que vallaran a charlar a un banco.

- Sí, pero este año mi familia se mudo a Tokio y, aquí estoy - dijo Tadase.

- Jamás creí verte de nuevo, pero me alegro mucho, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu - dijo y le extendió una mano.

- Hotori Tadase, mucho gusto otra vez -

- Veo que llevamos el mismo uniforme, entraste a la Secundaria Media Seiyo **(N/A: Nombre inventado por mí :B I'm a genius) **cierto? - pregunto la pelirrosa

- Si, que suerte la nuestra el reencontrarnos el primer día, verdad? - le pregunto amablemente.

- Jajaja si, así podremos hablar de lo que fue con nuestras vidas - dijo Amu y vino el tren.

- Bueno, vamos ya cierto? Creo que se esta haciendo tarde - dijo Tadase.

- Tienes razón, entremos antes de que vaya y faltemos el primer día, seria absurdo cierto? - dijo riéndose Amu y Tadase asintió con la cabeza riendo también

Ambos se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas hasta que llegaron a la escuela y por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo. Preguntaron donde estaba el aula 2-1 y entraron con sus demás compañeros. El director fue a su aula y les asigno sus asientos para luego presentarse el y su maestro titular.

- Muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a su nuevo año en la escuela. Mi nombre es Tsukasa Amakawa y soy el director de aquí. Espero que disfruten este año y estudien para ser un ejemplo a seguir y puedan ser algo con su futuro - Dijo el director

Todos asintieron algo aburridos y Amu no le presto mucha atención, que digamos, se quedo mirando desde su asiento, un árbol de cerezos Sakura que estaba afuera, el el patio y la vista era perfecta dirigida hacia su ventana. A ella le asignaron el ultimo asiento, de la ultima fila de atrás, y a su costado estaba una ventana **(N/A: Ojala me entiendan, y para resumirlo, esta ubicada atrás de todo :P)**

Amu se quedó pensando en la charla que tuvo con Tadase.

**Flashback:**

_**- Y Bien Amu, que fue de tu vida después de que me marchara? - le preguntó Tadase mientras se sentaban en el tren.**_

_**- Pues.. como empezar.. emm - dijo Amu algo nerviosa.**_

_**- Esta bien, no te preocupes, primero te contare sobre mí - dijo Tadase amblemente ya que se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y ella asintió.**_

_**- Bien.. cuando me fui de aquí, realmente me puse algo triste al dejarte aquí sola, pero no pude hacer nada, además no quería decepcionar a mi padres, porque ellos no podían tener un hijo y decidieron adoptarme. Mi madre y mi padre son muy buenos conmigo y siempre me daban mucho cariño cuando era pequeño, y creo que por eso soy así - dijo muy contento como si fuera feliz - Me crié todos estos años en Osaka y recientemente nos mudamos porque a papá lo transfirieron de empleo y vinimos aquí con el - contó Tadase.**_

_**- Bueno.. a mi me adoptaron, exactamente tres meses después de la tragedia que ocurrió, mis padres son muy gentiles conmigo y tengo una hermanita, que si es su verdadera hija, y su nombre es Ami. He vivido con ellos toda mi vida hasta ahora, y me quieren mucho a pesar de que fui adoptada y me apoyaron en muchas cosas - hizo una pausa - en realidad no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi vida, pero he sido feliz la mayor parte de ella - dijo sonriendo, ella sentía que podía hablar tranquilamente con Tadase.**_

_**- Me alegro.. y hay algo que quería preguntarte hace mucho - dijo dudando si le debía preguntar.**_

_**- Que cosa? - pregunto Amu intrigada.**_

_**- Que paso con Ikuto? Al final lo pudieron encontrar? - dijo finalmente el rubio. Amu solo miro hacia otro lado y al voltear le dijo en un susurro**_

_**- M-Murió - y Tadase se sorprendió un poco porque el pensó que simplemente había desaparecido.**_

_**- L-Lo siento.. no quise.. - dijo nervioso**_

_**- No te preocupes, pero, quisiera que no vuelvas a mencionarlo - le dijo tristemente Amu porque, aunque no fuera culpa de Tadase, el era el motivo por el cual no pudieron despedirse.**_

_**- De acuerdo - dijo Tadase e intento cambiar el tema, para que la atmósfera estuviera más tranquila - Que clase te ha tocado? - **_

_**- 2-1 y a ti? - dijo Amu**_

_**- Genial yo también estoy en esa - dijo sonriendo y se la pasaron hablando de otras cosas hasta llegar a la escuela.**_

**Fin Flashback**

- Muy bien alumnos, ahora les presento a su nuevo profesor titular y su nuevo maestro de Música, el profesor Tsukiyomi Ikuto - dijo el Director.

La vista de todos, excepto Amu, se centro en aquel joven de aproximadamente 21 años, de cabellos azules marino y ojos zafiro, alto y musculoso, en definitiva para todas las chicas que ya estaban enamoradas a primera vista, El Hombre Perfecto.

- Muy bien Tsukiyomi-san lo dejo todo en tus manos, suerte para ti y para ellos también - dijo mientras se retiraba y antes de irse por la puerta, volvió girando la cabeza, y por la puerta le dijo

- Ah, casi lo olvido, por favor toma lista para conocerlos, ya que se me hace tarde - dijo y el profesor asintió.

- Muy bien alumnos, comencemos con la lista, digan presente al momento en el que diga el apellido y, necesito que se levanten para que pueda conocerlos mejor - dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un bolígrafo.

- Atsuya, Chizuki, Daisuke, Hotori - Y en ese momento se miraron fijamente solo por un minuto, y prosigió. Tadase miró a Amu, pero ella estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos.

- [...] **(N/A: - Esto significa que ya dijo muchos apellidos) **Furukawa, Fukishime, Hashimoto - A todos los que nombraba, los miraba y luego tomaban asiento, aunque lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

- Hinamori - dijo y nadie respondió, volvió a nombrar y Tadase señalo mostrando que estaba ahí. Como ella no respondió por tercera vez, se acerco a su asiento y se puso frente a ella, como vio que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, se fijo en lo que estaba viendo, mientras los alumnos se reían levemente y Tadase estaba algo preocupado.

Cuando se percató de su presencia por haberle pasado la mano en frente de sus ojos, se giro y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al reencontrarse por primera vez en tantos años. El sabia y ella sabia de quien se trataba que era cada uno.

- T-Tu - susurraron ambos por lo bajo y ninguno de los alumnos escucho. Luego el se dio de aquel momento y retomo su posición.

- Hinamori, te he llamado tres veces, es el primer día y estas demasiado despistada - le dijo su profesor y suspiro - Por hoy te lo dejo pasar, pero presta atención la próxima vez - le advirtió y volvio a su puesto tomando lista - Ichimaru, Kawashima, [...]

_"No puede ser, tiene que ser una ilusión, o una persona muy parecida a él, no es cierto, el ya no esta aquí... Pero y si en realidad no murió? Jamás encontraron su cuerpo y.. No, no puede ser.. Aunque todo es muy parecido a él, tan lindo como lo recuerdo.. Mi primer amor, sera que eres tu?" _- Luchaba Amu contra sus propios recuerdos y su mente.

_"Será que en realidad nos hemos vuelvo a ver? Será que me he cruzado de nuevo en tu camino? O tu en el mio? Mi primer amor?" _pensaba mientras acomoda sus papeles y la miraba disimuladamente, y a su mente le inundo un recuerdo.

**Flashback:**

_**"Definitivamente, tengo que disculparme con ella, jamás debí haberla tratado de esa manera, eres un idiota Ikuto!" - se decía el mismo en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos para encontrarla. Luego empezó a buscarla, caminando por largos minutos y aun así seguía sin encontrarla. Luego se rindió y le pregunto a cierta persona.**_

_**- Oye niño, sabes donde se encuentra Amu? - le pregunto Ikuto a Tadase.**_

_**- Oh Ikuto, Amu dijo que iba a estar por la azotea, pero me dijo que quería estar sola - dijo Tadase amblemente.**_

_**- Emm.. Gracias - dijo Ikuto y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Cuando estaba por llegar, empezó a escuchar los gritos de unos niños y se dirigió a ver cual era el problema. Vio que un niño pequeño no podía bajarse de la cama, y ya se estaba acercando el fuego a la habitación, así que logro bajarlo rápidamente y salieron de allí. Les aviso que salieran los mas pronto posible y corrió hasta el ascensor, trato de subir, pero en ese momento la cuerda se rompió, cayendo hacia el sótano.**_

_**Después de caer, salió del ascensor como pudo y se sintió muy débil y adolorido, no recordaba nada y estaba aturdido. Salió del Orfanato por una ventana pequeña que se encontraba directo a la calle y deambulo por la ciudad sin mirar atrás.**_

_**Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando escucho unas voces**_

_**- Mamá, papá, miren ese niño esta herido - grito una niña**_

_**- Oh Dios, Aruto hay que curarle de inmediato - dijo otra mujer**_

_**Y en ese momento, sintió su cabeza estrellarse con el frió piso de cemento. Al cabo de muchas horas, se despertó y vio a sus alrededores, ya no estaba en el Orfanato y se encontraba lleno de vendas en su cuerpo. Después visualizo a una niña de coletas en la puerta, y luego entró una bella mujer de pelo castaño junto a un hombre de cabellos azules marino como él.**_

_**- Como has despertado? Ya te sientes mejor? Como te llamas? - le bombardeo de preguntas la mujer y el niño se agarro la cabeza como reflejo del dolor.**_

_**- Ya, espera Souko, no es momento de atacarlo con preguntas - dijo el hombre**_

**_- Esta bien, lo siento, quieres algo de comer? - le dijo amablemente la mujer y el hombre de cabello azul suspiro. El niño nego con la cabeza, pero el ruido de su estómago lo delato haciendo que se sonrojara, y la niña rubia estallo a risas._**

**_- Enseguida te traigo algo de tu agrado - dijo y la niña salio con ella. El hombre se quedo con él y empezaron a hablar_**

**_- Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Aruto y tu eres..? - le pregunto_**

**_- Ikuto, asi me llamo, gusto en conocerlo señor Tsukiyomi - le dijo el peliazul_**

**_- Muy educado, me agradas - y soltó una risita - Y porque apareciste en frente de mi casa, lleno de heridas? Alguien te hizo daño? - dijo sentándose en su cama cerca de él._**

**_- Y-Yo.. Ah! El incendio! Tengo que irme! - trato de salir de la cama pero sus heridas y él hombre se lo impidieron_**

**_- No puedes irte aún, tienes que descansar, yo le avisare a tus padres - le dijo arropandolo de nuevo - Tienes algún numero?_**

**_- Vengo del Orfanato Central de Tokio, soy huérfano - dijo algo triste_**

**_- Oh, ya veo.. lo siento no quise incomodarte, puedes pasar la noche aquí si gustas - le ofreció. Pero antes de que pudiera objetar, llego la mujer y le trajo una rica sopa._**

**Fin Flashback**

Después de acomodar sus papeles les informo a los alumnos que tenían hora de Historia y salió del aula. Después le siguió la hora de Matemáticas y al terminar las clases Amu no pudo dejar de pensar en todo el día en su nuevo maestro. Ni siquiera lo vio en el almuerzo ni en los recreos, y al salir de clases sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y le tapaba la boca.

* * *

**Espero que no me maten por dejarles la intriga! xD Reviews porfa para inspiración! Ya son las 05:11 am y sigo aquí :3**


	4. Alumna y Profesor

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que sigan dejando más para que me anime y siga la historia mucho más rápido :D besos**

**Yo aquí, escribiendo para ustedes cuando dentro de 4 días tengo un examen de biología en mi escuela :/ que lastima que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno :'(**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen :B**

* * *

**Alumna y profesor:**

_Ni siquiera lo vio en el almuerzo ni en los recreos, y al salir de clases, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y le tapaba la boca._

**Amu Pov**

No podía soltarme de aquel individuo que me agarraba con mucha fuerza, pero no me estaba lastimando, al contrario, me tomaba con delicadeza. Sentí su respiración en mi oreja

- Shh.. no te muevas, ni grites - dijo en un susurro en mi oído, que me hizo estremecer.

Esa voz... sabía que la recordaba de algún lado, se me hacia conocida, pero no me acuerdo.. quién sera?

- Te soltaré, pero no intentes nada, te lo suplico - me dijo en mi oído bajito mientras llegamos al patio trasero de la escuela, donde no había ni siquiera un alma, todos se fueron a casa volando! y eso que era apenas el primer día. Le obedecí, ya que no tendría caso que gritara, y me soltó despacio. Pensé que seria algún tipo de secuestro o algo, pero al parecer no tenía malas intenciones. Cuando mire hacia atrás, para ver quien era, me sorprendí tanto que pude sentir mis ojos, abrirse hasta el máximo, dejando a la vista mis ojos dorados y mi boca un poco abierta.

- I-Iku..to? E-Eres.. tu? - dije apenas con mi voz. El se asombro al verme, no se porque, y luego soltó un gran suspiro. Desvió la mirada y luego volvió a verme.

- Si soy yo, Amu. El mismo del Orfanato - dijo mirándome fijamente, con algo de tristeza. - Y.. como has estado? - me pregunto, y yo seguía sin poder creerlo, se supone que el falleció en aquel incendio, pero ahora lo veo aquí, frente a mis ojos, y es mi nuevo profesor. O quizás, es un extraterrestre que comió su cuerpo y quiere secuestrarme para conocer el interior de mi cerebro, debo ser una chica inteligente después de todo. Me reí internamente acerca de la gran imaginación que tengo. Luego la risa paso a ser audible en los oídos de Ikuto, y las risas se transformaron en lagrimas de felicidad. Por fin, por fin volví a verlo, he estado esperando este momento, hasta en mi pesadillas más locas, pero jamás creí que se hiciera realidad.

- Si todavía te conociera, pensaría que estabas imaginándote algo estúpido, cierto? - me dijo mientras me sostenía los hombros, ya que llegue al punto de arrodillarme frente a el, con las lágrimas que no cesaban. Lo abracé y él me sostuvo mientras lloraba en sus hombros.

- Idiota, donde estabas?! Creí.. que jamás te volvería a ver, creí que.. te había perdido para siempre, perdóname.. por favor.. - dije llorando como nunca lo había hecho, pensé que todas mis lágrimas por él habían terminado, pero aquí me encontraba, llorando de nuevo.

- Tonta.. deja de llorar, no tengo nada que perdonarte.. - dijo Ikuto y saco de sus hombros para secarme las lágrimas. - En todo caso, creo que yo te debía una disculpa, una doble mejor dicho, por tratarte así aquella vez y por desaparecer del mapa.. - dijo y mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir al escuchar aún eso.

- No.. no te tienes porque disculpar.. yo no comprendí como te sentías.. aún siendo tu mejor amiga... te deje de lado.. perdóname.. - dije y volví a abrazarlo, mientras seguíamos en el piso del patio, en el pasto cerca del árbol de Cerezos Sakura.

- Esta bien, solo.. tranquilízate un poco.. - me dijo el peliazul y luego me llevo hasta los bancos de ahí cerca, mientras seguía abrazada a él, pero en su pecho ya que era alto y me ofreció una cajita de jugo de naranja. La bebí un poco y me tranquilice, lo miré y parecía estar meditando algo, tratando de pensar, pero no sabía que era. Me miro y nuestros ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro, Zafiro vs. Ámbar. Me acorde de cuando eramos niños, la primera vez que nos vimos.

**Flashback:**

**_- Muy bien niños, ahora, escojan a su pareja para la competencia de "Correr amarrados por el pie" _**(N/A: No se como se llama pero supongo que la conocen, es esa carrera que van juntos atados por el pie derecho de uno y el izquierdo del otro) _**el ganador se llevará una caja de chocolates para todo un mes! - dijo la anfitriona de la competencia del Orfanato para reunir fondos que nos ayudasen.**_

_**Todos escogieron pareja, excepto yo, y un niño de cabellos azules, que estaba solo. Me acerque con la intención de hacer pareja con él, diciéndole "Oye!", pero cuando volvió a verme al llamarlo, se me quedo mirándome fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le seguí el juego con lo de la mirada.**_

_**Ninguno habló, ni pestañeo, parecía un juego de ver quien aguantaba más el verse a los ojos, nos quedamos así por unos pocos minutos, hasta que él estallo a carcajadas.**_

_**- Jajajajajajaja.. - se reía mientras agarraba su pansa por reírse tanto, jamás había visto a alguien reír así. Tanto fue que me empece a reír a la par de él y cuando acabamos, se acerco más a mi - Cual es tu nombre niña? - me dijo divertido**_

_**- Amu y el tuyo? - le pregunte**_

_**- Ikuto, gusto en conocerte - dijo él - Quieres ganar esos chocolates, Amu? - y me tendió la mano para un saludo, asentí a su pregunta. Le di un apretón y desde ahí, comenzamos a conocernos mejor, ya que nos quedamos hasta tarde compartiendo esos chocolates que se volvieron mi adicción al igual que él.**_

**Fin Flashback**

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Q-Q-Que.. fue lo que.. paso? C-Como sobre..viviste? Todo este tiem..po - dije apenas en un susurro audible para él.

- Te lo aclararé todo.. pero, no llores de nuevo, okey? - asentí, el estaba siendo amable conmigo después de tantos años.. Tan tierno y dulce conmigo, por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba viviendo un sueño, pero no había duda de que él se encontraba frente a mi en este momento.

**Fin Amu Pov**

Ikuto empezó a contarle a Amu lo que paso el día del incendio en el Orfanato, sobre sus disculpas, el accidente que tuvo, y como fue a parar a la casa de los Tsukiyomi **(N/A: Está en el capitulo 3! recuerden o vuelvan a leer, porque aquí sigue lo que me falto en aquel Flashback!) **

**Flashback:**

_**- Ikuto-chan! Aquí te traje esta rica sopa, espero que la disfrutes - dijo alegre Souko - Quieres que te ayude a comer o puedes hacerlo? - le pregunto la mujer.**_

_**- No, muchas gracias, yo puedo hacerlo - respondió Ikuto y empezó a tomar la sopa de verduras, que para su gusto, estaba deliciosa.**_

_**- Como esta? Te gusta? Si quieres te puedo traer otro plato - empezó Souko y sus bombas de preguntas.**_

_**- Esta muy rico - le dijo Ikuto. Entonces Aruto le hizo una seña a Souko, para que salieran afuera de la habitación a hablar.**_

_**- Enseguida regresamos - dijo el peliazul mayor y salió junto a su esposa. Ikuto asintió**_

_**- Que pasa Aruto? Ya hay que llamar a sus padres? - dijo algo triste la mujer. Souko ya tuvo a su primera hija con su amado esposo, pero también quería tener otro hijo, ya que a ella le gustaban mucho y siempre soño con tener mucho hijos. Pero tuvo muchas dificultades con su primer embarazo, que los médicos le aconsejaron que ya no tuviese más, porque corría peligro la vida de ambos. Ese niño llamado Ikuto le robo el corazón apenas lo vio, se parecía a Aruto y era muy respetuoso, de seguro su familia le enseño buenos modales, pensaba ella.**_

_**- Cariño, el es huérfano, no tiene familia y se perdió en el incendio del Orfanato principal de Tokio - le dijo Aruto a su esposa.**_

_**- Q-Que.. ese niño.. no tiene a donde ir? - pregunto Souko con una idea en su cabeza.**_

_**- No, y me sorprende que haya caminado hasta aquí en esas condiciones - le dijo el peliazul - Creo, que será mejor que llamemos al Orfanato, para que se hagan carga de encontrarle una nueva familia - dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono.**_

_**- No! No.. por favor - Le suplico Souko - Aruto, ese niño no tiene un hogar ni nadie que cuide de él, nosotros que vivimos en buenas condiciones podríamos adoptarlo, ya que tu siempre quisiste un niño y él se parece a ti, nadie notará la diferencia cuando crezca. Además sería un buen hermano para Utau-chan y estoy segura de que la protegería.**_

_**- Mmm.. era obvio que ibas a decir eso.. mira cariño, podríamos adoptarlo pero.. no se si el querrá vivir con nosotros, es decir, apenas lo conocemos y para adoptarlo habría que ir a un Juzgado de Menores, demasiados trámites y tu no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacer todo eso.. - Souko sintió que tenía razón, ella era muy débil y podía contraer una enfermedad peligrosa - Es por eso que yo lo haré todo por ti - le dijo su adorado esposo y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo beso con mucha pasión y abrazo - Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! - le gritó contenta mientras él se sorprendió por la acción de hace instantes. Le sonrió a ella y volvió al cuarto donde el niño ya había terminado sus sopa.**_

_**- Oye Ikuto, que te parece si.. vienes a vivir con nosotros? A decir verdad le caíste muy bien a mi esposa y nosotros realmente queremos adoptarte sabes? Aquí, Utau es hija única y quisiera tener a alguien que cuide de ella cuando yo no este porque Souko tiene una salud muy delicada y no puede hacer muchas cosas, sobre todo ya no puede tener otro hijo ya que le afectaría mucho su salud. Tu no pasarías hambre, ni te faltaría comida, y te amaremos mucho, aquí podrás ser muy feliz.. Que me dices? - le soltó de una Aruto, como si fuese un presidente preparando su campaña.**_

_**- Q-Q-Que..? U-Ustedes.. a mi? - dijo apenas Ikuto sin poder creerlo - Señor Tsukiyomi, esto es una broma? - le encarno una ceja mirándolo fijamente.**_

_**- Una.. que? No, no lo es, te hablo enserio, tu encajarías muy bien en esta familia, te lo aseguro - dijo el peliazul mayor tratando de convencerlo - No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, puedes tranquilamente pasar la noche aquí, ya que es muy tarde como para salir, y el Orfanato queda muy lejos. Piénsalo bien y mañana nos avisas, no te estamos forzando a nada, solo te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener una buena familia con mucho amor. Que descanses y nos vemos mañana. - el peliazul menor asintió sin poderlo creer aún.**_

_**- Que haré.. Amu - dijo el peliazul mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir, ya que estaba muy cansado.**_

_**Cuando se levanto por la mañana vio en el reloj que marcaban las 7:25am y se puso a pensar en la propuesta de la familia Tsukiyomi. Empezo a recordar cada paso de su vida, desde que nació vivió en el Orfanato, para ser exactos 13 años, y la gente ya no adoptaba a niños de su edad, la gente quería bebes o niños de pocos años. No podría seguir con Amu porque estaba seguro de que ella, con su cara dulce, madurez, y buen comportamiento, iba a encontrar una familia nueva y se alejaría de él. Quizás, era mejor probar como le iba con esta familia, que hasta ahora mostraron ser muy gentil con él, a pesar de que recientemente se acababan de conocer. **_

_**Tocaron la puerta y entro la pareja junta.**_

_**- Ikuto-chan te hemos traído el desayuno porque tus heridas aún no sanan - le dijo dulcemente Souko.**_

_**- Se los agradezco - le dejaron en su cama la bandeja y estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando él hablo - S-Sobre.. la propuesta que me hicieron.. sigue.. en pie? - pregunto tímidamente el niño y en ese momento Souko corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente.**_

_**- Por supuesto que sigue! Quiero que tu seas mi segundo hijo, te prometo que te querré cada día más como lo hago con Utau-chan y Aruto! - dijo felizmente. Él niño gimió del dolor por tan fuerte abrazo, pero sonrió al demostrarle tanto cariño.**_

_**- Souko aléjate un poco, el todavía esta herido y no nos ha dado una respuesta - dijo Aruto mientras alejaba un poco a su esposa.**_

_**- Y-Yo l..lo he pensado y...mi respuesta es que Sí, si quiero tener una familia como ustedes.. - dijo Ikuto.**_

_**- Muy bien.. Bienvenido a la familia Tsukiyomi Ikuto - dijo Aruto guiñandole un ojo y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.**_

**Fin Flashback**

- Y así fue como mi familia me adopto y ahora estoy aquí, de no haber sido por ellos, no creo que hubiera llegado hasta aquí, lo siento si me fui sin decirte nada, pero.. tu tenías una vida mejor que seguir y yo aproveche a una familia que me quiere mucho y yo también los amo a ellos - dijo Ikuto con mucha sinceridad.

Amu no pudo parar sus lágrimas y se abrazo a él tan fuerte como pudo. Ahora comprendía porque el simplemente desapareció del mapa sin rastro alguno. Empezó a llorar demasiado de nuevo, y no era que lo odiaba, porque fue culpa de ella odiarse a si misma por tratarlo de esa manera en aquella época, simplemente se sentía feliz de que halla podido conseguir la felicidad que se merecía.

- Oye.. te dije que no volvieras a llorar - dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

- Es q..que, me sien..to conmovida por tu historia.. por fin conseguiste una familia y eres feliz.. eso me hace sentir muy feliz a mi también - dijo llorando Amu.

El la separo de su cuerpo y agarro su mentón, limpió sus lágrimas y se fue acercando lentamente hacia su rostro. El corazón de Amu latía muy rápido y pensó que iba a besarla.

Ikuto deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla y le susurro algo en el oído a Amu.

- Lo siento princesa, pero por ahora y aquí, tu y yo solo somos Alumna y Profesor - dijo y abrió un poco su flequillo para darle un beso en su frente, luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y se retiró del lugar dejando a una Amu confundida y triste bajo aquél árbol de Cerezos Sakura.

* * *

**Okeeeeey! No me mate por esta intriga! Obvio que va a ser un Fic AMUTO3 Con mucho problemas ;) . Lo unico que les pido es que dejen reviws asi continuo esto! :3 porfis.**

**Atte: DaianaFics:3**


	5. Confusiones para dos

_**B**_**uenooo. Hola denuevo :D Parece que mi historia no es muy interesante, cierto? No quisiera arruinar la historia poniendo capítulos de AVISO, así que les digo desde aquí que dejen más Reviews para que siga mi fic! se los pido ;D POR FAVORRRRRRRR.**

**PD: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHUGO CHARA! NO ME PERTENECEN :P YA TU SABES..(8)**

* * *

**Confusiones para dos:**

_- Lo siento princesa, pero por ahora y aquí, tu y yo solo somos Alumna y Profesor - dijo y abrió un poco su flequillo para darle un beso en su frente, luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y se retiró del lugar dejando a una Amu confundida y triste bajo aquél árbol de Cerezos Sakura._

**Amu Pov**

Que fue lo que acaba de suceder? Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Perdí totalmente mi cerebro cuando lo vi & además de contarme su historia, todo lo paso en estos años. Es como si con él, dejara atrás mi escudo de personalidad, con él simplemente hasta fui capaz de llorar, o mejor dicho que de mis ojos cayeran una catarata de lágrimas, en frente de él! Nisiquiera fui capaz de hacer eso con Tadase, cuando él podría consolarme. **(N/A: Se refiere a Tadase)**

Porque con él? Será que mis sentimientos surgieron una vez más ahora que esta vivo? No, no puede ser. Pero porque mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar cuando pensé que iba a besarme? Aunque lo hizo muy cerca de mis labios.

"Princesa" hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo..

**Normal Pov**

Amu pensó todo es de regreso a casa e instintivamente se toco cerca de sus labios, donde él le dio un beso. Al llegar a su casa saludo a todos los integrantes de su familia e inmediatamente subió a su habitación. Se saco su uniforme y se puso ropa para estar en casa. Se acostó y abrazó su almohada pegando la cara contra este.

La pobre Amu no hizo más que pensar en lo que había sucedido con Ikuto, y luego la llamaron para ir a cenar.

- Amu-chan como estuvo tu primer día hoy? Llegaste un poco más tarde, hiciste algo con amigos? - pregunto su madre mientras servia la cena

- No, solo me entretuve por ahí en la tienda - dijo Amu con su tono "Cool and Spicy"

- ¿Onee-chan hizo amigos hoy? - le pregunto Ami

- E-Eh, ah si uno - djio Amu

- Cual es su nombre? - dijo Ami con curiosidad

- Tadase - respondió simplemente Amu

- Ami hizo muchos amigos hoy, son Shizuku, Watari, Lurichiyo [...]

Amu no presto atención en la cena y se dirigió, luego de lavar su plato, a su habitación y se fue a dormir escuchando música para no tener que pensar en él toda la noche.

Se levanto al día siguiente y se baño pensando en como iba a actuar hoy. Pudo dormir tranquila, pero eso no implica, que pasaría cuando se hiciera de día. Se puso su uniforme y luego de desayunar "algo" se fue corriendo a la estación porque llegaba muy tarde.

Cuando llego a la estación, saco su boleto y visualizo a Tadase. Fue hasta él para saludarlo.

- Buenos días Tadase-kun - le sonrió Amu

- Buenos días Amu-chan - le dijo Tadase y esforzo una sonrisa, pero en su rostro se notaba preocupación

- Te pasa algo? - le pregunto Amu

- P-Pues veras.. ayer.. lo q-que paso.. - traba de explicarse Tadase, Amu no capto y él fue directo al grano

- Ikuto-sensei, nuestro profesor titular y de música.. Es el Ikuto que conocemos, cierto? - dijo Tadase - Ayer, en el almuerzo te notaba distraída y no quería forzarte a decir como te sentías, por eso es que estuvimos hablando de cosas normales. Pero me di cuenta de que él es Ikuto del Orfanato - aclaró el pelirubio

- Sí, es él - afirmo la pelirosa. En ese momento llego el tren y ambos buscaron un asiento para charlar tranquilamente.

- Ayer no te vi salir de la escuela, estabas con él? - le pregunto Tadase y ella asintió - No quiero que me cuentes nada, pero, sabes que estaré ahí para apoyarte si sucede algo -

- Eres un amigo al que acabo de encontrar, no te ocultaré nada.. Veras lo q-que paso fue.. - Amu le contó solo la historia que Ikuto había vivido. Obvio que le oculto ciertos detalles, como lo del casi beso, y como se sentía a medida que le contaba su historia, también le oculto lo de su mar de llanto.

- Y... así fue como él vivió hasta el día de hoy.. - dijo Amu y llegaron a la escuela.

- Comprendo.. bueno, que suerte que hallo a una nueva familia - dijo Tadase sonriendo

- Si - dijo Amu en un susurro

Llegaron a la escuela y al ingresar a al salón se separaron y sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

**Ikuto Pov**

Que hago? Ni siquiera se como mirarla a la cara. Ayer perdí el control y estuve a punto de besarla. No se que es lo que me esta pasando, creí que la había olvidado con el pasar de estos años.. Pero ahora me encuentro con impulsos cada vez que la veo... Necesito controlarme, Dios! soy su profesor y tengo que mantener mi compostura. Maldición!

Hasta la llame "princesa", como los viejos tiempos.. - pensaba y se río por su ultimo comentario

**Normal Pov**

Se levanto para ir a la escuela, tomo un baño de media hora y luego salió ya bien vestido para hacerse un café negro cargado. Tenía que estar atento de sus acciones en clase y dar bien su clase de Música. Hoy iba a ser su primera vez enseñandoles y solo iba a lograr que aprendieran, por ahora, lo básico. Salió de su departamento de soltero (**N/A: -LEYERON! S-O-L-T-E-R-O xD)** y se dirirgió en su moto hacia la Escuela Media Seiyo.  
Al llegar saludo a sus alumnos recibiendo como respuesta un "Buenos días Sensei" de parte de casi todos los presentes. Prosiguió a tomar lista, ya que luego preparaba su clase de Música, y miró a Amu solo por unos segundos al nombrarla en la lista.

**Amu Pov**

Estoy segura.. creo.. puede que por unos instantes haya mantenido contacto visual conmigo, podría ser que él este enamo.. **(N/A: Dilo! Admítelo! Confiesalo! Hazlo! xD) ** Pero que cosas digo! Maldición! Él ayer me dejo muy en claro lo que eramos.. "Eramos".. porque sigo pensando en cosas absurdas! .. Diablos. Ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por él.. desde que volvió no hizo más que confundirme a mi misma.

**Normal Pov**

- Bien alumnos, ¿algunas vez alguien toco algún instrumento o hizo algo referido a la Música? - pregunto Tsukiyomi-sensei.

Nadie respondió ni alzo la voz, solo se miraban entre ellos para ver quién respondía.

"Parece ser un curso bastante tímido" pensó Ikuto y prosiguió

- Bueno, enton..- se dirigió al pizarron para escribir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

- Cantar.. es referido a la música.. cierto? - dijo una voz que reconoció y al darse vuelta y ver de quién se trataba.. un fugaz recuerdo paso en su cabeza..

**Flashback:**

**- Amu! ¿Qué te ocurrió? - corria un niño peliazul hacia una niña que cayo de una árbol.**

**- Auch.. Ikuto me duel..e - contesto la niña mientras sobaba su rodilla raspada.**

**- Tranquila.. te ayudare - dijo y la incorporo para que quedara sentada en el pasto del jardín. El niño trajo de inmediato un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le limpio la herida.**

**- Au..ch, Ikuto.. me arde - dijo Amu dolida.**

**- Lo se pero tendrás que aguantar un poco más princesa.. solo hasta que la desinfecte por completo - dijo el peliazul**

**- Otra vez con lo de "princesa"! Podrías dejar de llamarme así! - gritó enfadada Amu olvidandose un momento de su herida**

**- Jajaja.. Lo siento es que es muy divertido verte enfadada - le dijo el niño mientras se reía.**

**- Auch! ten más cuidado! - le dijo muy enfadada la pelirrosa**

**- Lo lamento mucho "princesa" - dijo burlescamente el peliazul haciendo una reverencia graciosa**

**La niña le dio un zape **(N/A: Se refiere a un golpe) **en la cabeza y el niño le sonrió dándole un beso fugaz en su mejilla.**

**- De nada Amu - dijo Ikuto mientras salia corriendo. Amu se paro y le grito**

**- Jamás te agradecí por esto! - definitivamente estaba muy enfadada pero feliz al ver que la curo.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, el peliazul regreso y trajo con él su violín. Amu se había calmado un poco y estaba sentada observando las flores del árbol de Cerezos Sakura del que se cayó.**

**- Que te parece si cantas un poco y te acompaño? - dijo Ikuto algo entusiasmado**

**- De acuerdo.. pero no tengo una gran voz que digamos.. - dijo Amu algo apenada**

**- No te preocupes, me aseguré de traer una cuerda de repuesto, debido a lo que paso la ultima vez - la interrumpio Ikuto riendo.**

**- Tonto! - le pego de nuevo en su cabeza - Que sea rápido porque ya tenemos que ir a tomar la merienda - bufo molesta y se dispuso a cantar.**

**Fin Flashback**

Ikuto volvió de sus recuerdos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Así es Hinamori - dijo el profesor mientras regresaba a su postura anterior. Estaba apoyado en su escritorio en frente de toda la clase. Dejo la tiza en su escritorio y siguió

- Que clase de canciones cantas y acompaña de que? - dijo y todos esperaban su respuesta

- Emm... un par de veces cante "Yuuiki no uta" acompañada del piano o.. del violín - dijo Hinamori algo nerviosa

- Ya veo.. bien ¿que te parece si la cantas en frente de tus compañeros? - dijo el profesor sacando de al lado de su escritorio un violín.

- Q-que?! - casi grito Amu

- Vamos.. la canción es corta y sería lo mejor para que tus compañeros entren en más confianza.. ¿puedes? - finalizo sacando de adentro del estuche un violín de madera brillante.

Lo pensó un momento y asintió con su cabeza, él le hizo una seña para que pasara al frente y se puso al lado de él, mirando a todos sus compañeros. Se sonrojo un poco por tanta atención y él profesor susurro algo que sus compañeros no escucharon.

- Descuida.. inhala, exhala y todo saldrá bien.. - le dijo a Amu y su sonrojo aumento un poco más

_La la la uta o uta o _  
_kao age kokoro no _  
_mama utao _  
_akirame ja ikenai _  
_dekinai koto nande nai _  
_yuuki no uta _  
_dare ni mo makenai _  
_yume ga aru _  
_arukidasou mune hatte _  
_watashi dake no michi ga aru _  
_shinijiru no sahon ta sa _  
_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo _  
_ganbatte nori koe yo _  
_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

Al finalizar, la clase aplaudió y la pelirosa regresó a su asiento. Luego el profesor siguió con la enseñanza y aprendieron todas las partes que contiene el violín. Gracias a la ayuda de Amu los alumnos estuvieron más participativos sobre el tema y el ambiente paso de ser tímido a divertido. Luego paso la siguiente materia que tenían y se despidieron, algunas chicas tristes, de Tsukiyomi-sensei.

Paso así el resto del día y cuando era la hora de irse a casa, a Amu se le olvido algo.

- Ah! No puede ser! - dijo Amu

- Que pasa Amu-chan? - preguntó Tadase

- Lo siento Tadase-kun si quieres adelantarte hazlo, me olvide de algo en el salón de clases - le dijo Amu y salió corriendo de vuelta al salón.

Al llegar, busco bajo su pupitre un libro que le habían regalado a ella hace poco y lo estaba leyendo. Se llamaba "Bajo la misma estrella" de John Green **(N/A: El libro existe y no me pertenece!).** Busco y no lo encontraba, luego se percató de una presencia que la estaba viendo desde el escritorio.

- Ikuto? - pregunto Amu y vio en su mano el libro que le pertenecía - Aah! Ese libro lo estaba buscando! - le reclamó, no enfadada pero si con un tono para que se lo devolviera.

- No sabía que te gustaran las novelas románticas, cuando eras niña decías que eran "basuras-para-personas-inexistentes - dijo burlón Ikuto

- Bueno.. mi primo me lo regalo.. así por lo menos tengo que leerlo - dijo Amu y vio que Ikuto se acercaba a ella. Se lo entregó en la mano y él habló.

- Que suerte que hoy no hayas roto ninguna cuerda esta vez - dijo el peliazul y ella lo golpeo en el brazo con el objeto en la mano

- Tonto! - grito y estaba a punto de irse, cuando el la sostuvo del brazo.

- Por eso te quería preguntar si querías tomar clases de canto conmigo - dijo mirándole a los ojos

- E-eh? - dijo la pelirrosa


	6. Cambio de actitud

**Holaa a todas! volvi estuve sin actualizar por unos días pero aqui estoy! :3 Les pido que dejen algún review para mi insPiración y que continue ;)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y ESPECIALMENTE A**

**LOLITA GOTICA Y Ikuto Tsukiyo QUE SIEMPRE DEJAN :D UN BESO CHICAS**

**N/A: Nota de la autora**

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece y disfruten de MI historia *.* **

* * *

**Cambio de actitud:**

_- Por eso te quería preguntar si querías tomar clases de canto conmigo - dijo mirándole a los ojos_

_- E-eh? - dijo la pelirrosa_

**Normal Pov**

Amu se quedó de piedra.. y él mirándola en busca de una respuesta..

- Mira, se que apenas empiezas el año... pero tienes 16; dentro de 2 años terminas la secundaria y empezarás la universidad - dijo Ikuto y Amu asintió para que prosiguiera - ¿por lo menos sabes que es lo que estudiarás? - y Amu negó mientras le prestaba atención - Tienes una buena voz, solo que necesitas afinarla un poco... ¿que dices?

Amu seguía como en shock tratando de analizar sus palabras y vio que aun la sostenia del brazo, se solto tranquilamente de su agarre y se dispuso a pensar.

- No necesito una respuesta ahora, no te estoy presionando, solo quiero que lo pienses y luego me avisas, okey? - pregunto tranquilo el profesor

- De acuerdo.. lo pensaré - dijo simplemente Amu y se retiró del lugar con su libro en la mano.

**Amu Pov**

Cantar eh? Jamás lo había pensado.. creo que tiene razón.. no se que es lo que voy a hacer en el futuro, pero no se si es la carrera que quiero seguir..

**Fin Amu Pov**

Tadase se encontraba en las rejas de la escuela esperandola, cuando Amu llego no noto su presencia y siguió caminando. El pelirrubio tomo un brazo de ella y volvió de sus pensamientos

- T-Tadase! Lo siento.. no te vi - dijo apenada la chica

- No te preocupes, conseguiste lo que olvidaste? - le dijo Tadase

- E-eh? amm si lo encontré - dijo Amu

- Que bueno - sonrió Tadase - Vamos a casa? - pregunto y Amu asintió; caminaron hasta la estación y al cabo de nos minutos llego su tren; luego se sentaron.

- Porque tardaste tanto? - pregunto normalmente el chico

- P-Pues ve..veras - dijo nerviosamente Amu - es que me encontré con Ikuto y empezamos a hablar -

- Oh.. entiendo, y de que hablaron? se puede saber? -

- Él me pregunto si quería tomar clases de canto.. y le dije que lo pensaría -

Tadase se quedo unos minutos en silencio. Y Amu se quedó mirando hacia la ventana

- Oye Amu.. - regresó Tadase de sus pensamientos - Porque él esta haciendo esto? No se si lo has pensado.. pero, él y tu.. se que eran los mejores amigos en el pasado, pero su relación ahora no puede ser aceptada debido a que tu eres una estudiante y él un profesor - soltó Tadase

- No se a que te refieres, ni lo que tratas de suponer.. - sonó algo molesta Amu - Ikuto y yo solo somos amigos, no le veo nada malo a eso -

- A eso me refiero.. lo estas llamando por su nombre y con mucha confianza; eso podría sonar malinterpretado para las demás personas. Además recién te lo acabas de encontrar después de tantos años y haces como si hubiera sido ayer - dijo Tadase un poco molesto al final.

- Lo único que hace es tratar de ayudarme para poder decidir sobre mi futuro - levanto un poco la voz Amu, sabia lo que trataba de decir - No me interesa lo que piensen los demás; y a ti te encontré el primer día de clases también -

- Lo se.. cálmate pero, tu y yo somos estudiantes.. entiende lo que quiero decir - hizo una pausa y la pelirrosa noto que llegaron a la estación que los regresaba a casa; salió y el la siguió - Esta tratando de acercarse a ti - dijo Tadase y Amu se detuvo.

- Él es un maestro y yo una alumna - dijo Amu que se encontraba frente a Tadase pero sin mirarlo - tu lo dijiste, cierto? El es mayor y no se interesaría por una adolescente de 16 años. Estoy segura de que piensas que esta tratando de acercarse a mi para ser más que amigos... pero puedo asegurarte de que te equivocas -

Tadase se quedo en silencio y vio como la ojiambar se alejaba de él caminando en dirección a su casa. El rubio suspiro y regreso a su casa tambien. Cuando Amu llegó a su casa, se encontró con una nota de su madre pegada al refrigerador.

_"Amu quiero avisarte que tu padre y yo, fuimos a la fiesta de ingreso del jardín de Ami y volveremos algo tarde así que no nos esperes despierta. Cuidate y cuida la casa por nosotros, volveremos en un par de horas. _

_PD: Puedes calentarte los fideos que te deje, están en el horno."_

- Cierto.. olvide que hoy era la fiesta de ingreso - se dijo a si misma Amu

Suspiro del cansancio y luego de mirar un rato televisión y cenar, se fue a bañar. Dentro de la tina se puso a pensar en todo su largo día que transcurrió. Trato de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Ikuto, mi profesor, quiere que estudie clases de canto con él. No creo que tenga que preocuparme, digo... después de todo el fue mi mejor amigo y nada más que eso. Se que un hombre como ´él, jamás pensaría en mi como otra cosa que no sea su alumna." - pensaba Amu mientras se relajaba un poco - "Quizás el estuvo.. o mejor dicho.. ambos nos gustabamos cuando éramos niños.. - se sonrojo un poco - pero ahora.. el siguió con su vida y yo con la mía.. todo cambió."

"Por otro lado, Tadase.. se noto algo molesto cuando le mencione sobre él. No entiendo porque se habrá comportado así, pero no tenia derecho de reclamarme nada.. - pensó molesta y se levanto para secarse y ponerse su piyama. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se metió en el baño que no se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

Se fue a la cama tratando de dormir y como no pudo, revolvió entre sus cajones sus viejas pertenencias y encontró un álbum de fotos. Se dispuso a mirarlas mientras reía con sus recuerdos. Habian fotos bonitas y otras vergonzosas de su llegada a la casa, cuando curso 3er grado, su primera navidad, y entre muchas otras.. encontró una vieja foto que perdió hace años y no la encontraba.

Ikuto y ella, dormidos bajo el árbol del Orfanato en el que crecieron.

Esa foto la había tomado una de las monjas y les entrego una foto para ella y otra para él. Sonrió y solto una risita al recordar lo avergonzado que estaba Ikuto al verse en la fotografía dormido junto a ella. Amu agarró un marco de foto que estaba vació y coloco esa foto en su mesita de luz. Luego de eso, se quedó profundamente dormida y no se dio cuenta de que su madre entro a su habitación y le dio un beso en su frente. Su madre se dio cuenta de la foto que su hija puso en la mesita de luz y sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Había pasado una semana, exactamente una semana que no se hablaba con Tadase, una semana tratando de evitar a Ikuto, una semana actuando extraña según sus padres.

Amu tenía su cabeza echa un desastre, y porque? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.. no se dio cuenta de el giro que tomo su actitud y no hacia nada para averiguar como salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.

Su problema #1

Hotori Tadase Cada vez que veía a Tadase en la estación, en la escuela, o de camino a casa.. ella lo ignoraba por completo. Fue como si hubiese activado una barrera de protección alrededor de si misma. Aunque el tampoco parecía querer arreglar las cosas, así que lo dejo así.

Su problema #2

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, su ex-mejor amigo de la infancia, según Tadase.. él estaba intentando volver a acercarse a ella. Él no lo dijo, pero le dio a entender que él quería ser más que un amigo y profesor. Ikuto le había preguntado si quería lecciones de canto con él, estaba pensando en su futuro y quería ayudarla.. pero Amu no sabía si el canto era la carrera que quería seguir. Se puso a pensar toda la semana y empezó a imaginar, si se vería a ella misma en un futuro cantando. Tendría que saber cantar, inventar canciones y hasta quizás tocar instrumentos.. la idea era buena pero y si fracasaba? No quería ser humillada.

Su problema #3

Sus padres.. mejor dicho más que nada su madre, ella la conocía muy bien.. demasiado, como para notar su extraño comportamiento. Y a que se refería con "Extraño Comportamiento".. Pues.. ah sí, Él levantarse tarde, apenas desayunar, lo despistaba que estaba todo el tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos, y hasta salir al balcón de su ventana por las noches. Entre otras cosas, claro.

**Amu Pov**

Estúpida. Esa es la palabra que definía mi actitud durante toda la semana. No entiendo porque me permití actuar de esa manera y que las personas se dieran cuenta. Maldición!. Esto no ayudará en nada.. tengo que aclarar todo, desde mi mente hasta mi acciones. Diablos! Porque lo hombres pueden cambiarnos hasta el punto de hacerme esto!?

**Fin Amu Pov**

Ese mismo día, salió de bañarse y bajo a desayunar lista para ir a la escuela. Desayuno lo más normal, como si la vieja Amu hubiese regresado. Se despidió de su madre y hermana; y salió camino a la estación. Vio en una banca, sentado esperando el tren a un chico, Tadase.

Pero a su lado estaba otra persona y estaban hablando, nada mas y nada menos que el profesor de ambos.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Amu se quedo de piedra.. desvió su camino para comprar el boleto, pero aun seguía nerviosa, si.. nerviosa porque no quería hablar con ellos. Quería hablar para arreglar las cosas, obvio.. pero no a los dos juntos. Ahí si que no se atrevía.

Se quedo a una distancia alejada de ellos, así no notarían su presencia. Pero un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos verde oliva, se encontraba corriendo hacía ella.

- Hinamori Amu! - gritaba felizmente el chico, y Tadase e Ikuto se giraron para ver que ella estaba ahí.

- Kukai.. - dijo Amu en un susurro

* * *

**Hasta aquí nomas les dejo el cap.! Lo siento mañana tengo que madrugar xD. Ojala les guste y dejen más reviews, opinen y diganme si les va gustando la historia :D. Besos a todas y pronto actualizaré de nuevo**

**Me despido.. Daiiana-Rociio**


	7. Arreglando asuntos pendientes

**Aquí estoy! Queridas lectoras gracias por sus reviews; aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten! Besos a todas**

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece; solo uso sus personajes para mi historia *3***

* * *

**Arreglando asuntos pendientes:**

_- Hinamori Amu! - gritaba felizmente el chico, y Tadase e Ikuto se giraron para ver que ella estaba ahí._

_- Kukai.. - dijo Amu en un susurro_

El oji verde llego corriendo desde la parte que estaban Ikuto y Tadase; hasta llegar a la pelirrosa muy agitado. La pelirrosa se asomo un poco por el hombro de Kukai para ver a sus amigos. Los vio a ambos con la cara de "¿Quién es él?" y rió en su mente. Volvió a ver a Kukai y se sorprendió al momento en el que él le dio un abrazo a ella de repente.

- Como has estado? Te he extrañado todo este tiempo! - dijo alegremente

- Muy bien Kukai, es estado mejor - dijo la pelirrosa sonriendole

- Sabes algo, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver. Todo este tiempo nos preocupamos al no saber de tí - dijo el castaño

- ¿Nos?.. No me digas que.. - Amu dijo asombrada - Por fin lo hiciste? - encarno la oji ámbar una ceja

- Claro que sí! Ella esta conmigo; aquí y para siempre! - dijo MUY feliz el chico

- Genial! No pensé que te atreverías! Me alegro por ambos - dijo Amu y le sonó el teléfono al castaño

- Hablando del Rey de Roma - dijo divertido Kukai y contestó

- Utau! Ven de inmediato para la estación... olvida eso.. no, no importa.. Ya!.. Ven ahora no sabes a quié.. - decía charlando y en eso Amu aprovecho para ver que Ikuto y Tadase seguían esperando el tren.. pero parecían algo enfadados.

Luego Amu se percató de la conversación del castaño y habló

- No Kukai.. Tengo que ir la Secundaria y ya esta por llegar el tren - dijo Amu

- Ohh.. ya veo.. Eh? no, no es nada Utau olvidalo.. si adiós - dijo Kukai algo triste

- No te preocupes Kukai - dijo y le agarró la mano - Podemos organizar vernos - dijo feliz Amu

- Comprendo.. intercambiamos direcciones de teléfono y organizamos una salida? - dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa

- Claro! Me encantaría volver a ver a Utau y charlar los tres juntos - dijo Amu e intercambiaron las direcciones

- Bueno, me alegro encontrarte Amu y nos vemos pronto - dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

- Adiós! Y no te olvides de decirme como fue que lo lograste! - gritó un poco Amu

Estuvo mirando al chico hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego de uno minutos llego el tren. Se dio cuenta de que entraron Ikuto y Tadase en otro vagón y ella se fue al más cercano que tenía. **(N/A: Recuerden que estaban a cierta alejada distancia! *3*) **

Cuando el tren llego, camino hasta la Secundaria y cuando entró al su salón de clases vio a Tadase. Estaba pensando en acercarse y arreglar las cosas.. pero fue interrumpida por un sexy profesor titular, que llegaba y decía "Buenos días alumnos, por favor tomen asiento" Aunque se notaba algo irritado **(N/A: Obviamente notaron que era Ikuto, no? *3* Debe estar C-E-L-O-S-O!)**

Y Amu se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar. Cuando termino su primera clase, a la cual no presto mucha atención, llego la hora del almuerzo y.. no se espero lo siguiente..

- Amu.. podriamos hablar un momento? - dijo Tadase tocandole el hombro por detrás.

- Ehh?.. Si claro - dijo Amu y ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada para conversar sin interrupciones.

- Yo.. - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y desviaron la mirada; se quedaron en un largo silencio

- Lo siento - dijo al fin Tadase - Por nuestra ultima discusión.. se que no debí tratarte así.. pero, entiende que estaba tratando de ayudarte - dijo Tadase mirándola a los ojos.

- Comprendo... lo siento también, por irme así de la nada y no tratar de entenderte - dijo Amu - Se que los amigos tienen formas distintas para pensar.. Creo que fui algo egoísta - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.. Amigos de nuevo? - pregunto algo tímido y con una sonrisa

- Sabes algo? - dijo Amu con un tono preocupante para él - Igual yo quería arreglar las cosas contigo - dijo sonriendo y estrecharon sus manos. Tadase se calmo por que pensó que iba a ser una mala noticia.

- Hay algo que me inquieta Amu, aunque no se si esta bien preguntar - dijo el pelirrubio rascándose la nuca

- Que cosa? Dimelo -

- ¿Porque no te acercaste a mi esta mañana, si dijiste que tenias pensado arreglar las cosas? Y ¿Quien era el chico con el que te abrazaste? - dijo el chico y Amu quedo boquiabierta NO literalmente.

- Esta mañana preferi hablar a solas contigo, pero vi que estabas con Ikuto y ambos se veian enfadados. Y Él chico es.. él es.. - dijo algo nerviosa y soltó un suspiro - Su nombre es Kukai y él fue mi apoyo durante 3 meses, desde que te mudaste a Osaka, Ikuto desapareció; y a mi me transfirieron a otro Orfanato - dijo algo triste Amu.

Tadase se quedo en silenció sin saber que decir. "Diablos! Sabia que no era buena idea preguntar! Desde que reaparecimos en su vida, no hemos hecho otra cosa que remover heridas!" Se reprocho a sí mismo el pelirrubio y recordaba lo que habló esta mañana con Ikuto.

**Flashback:**

**El pelirrubio llegó a la estación y espero a que llegara el tren, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su profesor estaba sentado en la banca. Decidió acercarse y dejar cosas en claro con él.**

**- Tsukiyomi Ikuto - sentenció molesto - Que haces aquí? Acaso no tienes una moto en la cual puedas llegar a la Escuela? - Encarnó una ceja**

**- Despacio pequeñín - espeto Ikuto - No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi vida - dijo molesto pero tranquilo. Tadase se sentó a su lado y habló.**

**- Se lo que tramas, así que no trates de acercarte a ella - dijo el pelirrubio mirándolo de costado **(N/A: Quien te crees! Rayos.. ¬_¬)

**- No se de que hablas así que no molestes - dijo irritado el peliazul**

**- Déjala en paz Ikuto.. Hiciste lo que querías hace 8 años, pero ya no más - **

**- Mira Tadase no me importa lo que pienses de mí, no hables como si me conocieras - alzo la voz el profesor - No sabes nada de mí, ni de mis intenciones.. Así que lo único que voy a decirte es que sí! Cometí un error en el pasado.. pero ese es mi problema. -**

**- Que quieres que haga? Que me quede cruzado de brazos para ver como la lastimas por segunda vez?! - grito un poco Tadase**

**- Lastimar? Tu estas juzgándome de ante mano! - grito Ikuto - Tu sabes mejor que nadie que, desde que reaparecimos en su vida, estamos abriendo heridas que ella pudo haber superado! No sigas echándome la culpa de todo! - Tadase se quedo en silenció y ninguno se volvió a hablar. Se quedaron en silenció y no se dieron cuenta de que Amu estaba viéndolos cuando finalizo su discusión **(N/A: Amu llego al final de la conversación! Asi que no los vio discutir.. Aclaro por las dudas xD)

**- Por eso.. pienso corregir los errores del pasado - susurro Ikuto y Tadase lo escuchó.**

**Fin Flashback**

- L-Lo lamento.. yo.. no quise.. - dijo apenado y Amu negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes - y sonó el timbre para que volvieran a sus aulas - Luego terminamos de hablar - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigieron al salón.

Al finalizar las clases y antes de que Amu se retirara, alguien la llamó.

- Hinamori Amu, cierto? - se paro delante de ella un chico joven de unos 25 años - Soy el profesor Tanaka de la clase de 3ero - dijo y Amu asintió para que prosiguiera.

- Tsukiyomi-san te espera en su oficina, dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente contigo y es urgente - dijo y se retiro del pasillo.

Amu se encamino a su oficina y le dijo a Tadase que se adelantara porque tenia un asunto y el chico asintió algo preocupado.

- Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Tadase y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

"Quizás me necesita para la respuesta a su propuesta" pensaba la oji ámbar. Cuando llegó, toco la puerta y se escuchó un "Adelante"; para luego ver a Ikuto arreglando unos papeles y tenía puesto unos lentes transparentes.

- Me llamabas, cierto? - dijo tranquilamente Amu y cerró la puerta; el peliazul le dijo que se sentara y obedeció. Luego el peliazul se quito los anteojos y la miro.

- Piensas que es sobre mi propuesta, verdad? - dijo mirandola desde su escritorio.

- Pues.. no tenemos otro asunto, verdad? - dijo imitando su voz al final.

- Jajajaja.. veo que no has cambiado - dijo riendo

- Muchas cosas cambiaron Ikuto - dijo Amu seria y suspiró; luego dejo sus manos en su escritorio, moviendo uno de esos muñecos con cabeza flotante, sin mirarlo. Ikuto se puso serio también

- No es por las clases de canto Amu - dijo y coloco su mano encima de la de ella - Por eso puedo esperar a que estés dispuesta a hacerlo.. Quería hablarte sobre nosotros -

- Nosotros? - encarnó una ceja - No hay un "nosotros" profesor - habló la pelirrosa sacando la mano.

- Amu.. yo - quiso hablar Ikuto pero ella interrumpió.

- No.. lo siento debo irme, adiós - dijo ella y se levantó de la silla.

Desde el momento en el que se dirigió a la puerta, para Ikuto paso en cámara lenta y una voz le hablaba.

"¿De verdad piensas dejarla ir? ¿No crees que se cruzaron por algún propósito?" Ikuto reacciono y se dijo a si mismo "No.. no de nuevo. Se que si volví a encontrarla, es para quedarme a su lado"

Se levanto y antes de que llegara a salir de la puerta la agarró del brazo; la metió de vuelta a la oficina y cerró la puerta. La abrazó con unos brazos protectores, como si pudiese desaparecer y se dejo caer con ella, de espaldas a la puerta. Bajaron lentamente y Amu sintió como el olor de su pecho entraba en sus fosas nasales; mientras se sentía completamente cálida.

Seguido de esto vio sus mejillas mojadas, a causa de Ikuto que estaba..

Llorando?

- Iku..to - susurro Amu.

* * *

**Fiuuuuuuuuu! - se seca la frente - Se que no ha sido muy largo pero hasta aquí nomas por que tengo que irme, pero actualizare pronto! Por favor dejen reviews y les agradezco su PACIENCIA *3***

**Bye Bye! Daiiana-Rociio!**


	8. Amigos del pasado

**Yo Minna! Como veran no he continuado la historia porque creo que no les interesa. Asi que les pido que sigan dejando mas reviews :/**

**POR CIERTO LEAN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PORQUE REALICE UNOS CAMBIOS!**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece :B**

**Estado de la autora: Depresiva :'(**

* * *

**Amigos del pasado:**

_Seguido de esto vio sus mejillas mojadas, a causa de Ikuto que estaba.._

_Llorando?_

_- Iku..to - susurro Amu_

- Lo siento.. pero no puedo ver que te alejas de nuevo de mi lado.. No sabes cuanto he sufrido durante tantos años por ti - dijo Ikuto en un susurro audible para ella y la siguió abrazando dulcemente, mientras dejo caer su cabeza a uno de los hombros de la pelirrosa.

- P-Por que haces esto?.. T-tu.. porque? - dijo la oji ámbar mientras llegaban lágrimas a sus ojos también

- Si tan solo me hubiera quedado.. si tan solo hubiera vuelto.. - dijo Ikuto.

- P-Pero esa fue tu decisión y, mira ahora donde estas... Tienes un buen empleo y aún eres joven.. no puedes perder lo que tienes por.. - se detuvo un momento - Por una simple adolescente que.. no te corresponde - prosiguió y se separaron un poco

- No me importa - dijo Ikuto agarrando su cara con sus manos para mirarle a la cara - Incluso si así fuese... estaría dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que se fije en mí - luego el peliazul formo una ligera sonrisa mientras paraban de caer sus lagrimas.

- No entiendes? - dijo tratando de ser dura con él y desviando la mirada

- Tu eres la que no entiende, princesa - dijo el peliazul y Amu se sonrojo levemente - En realidad no me importaría dejar este trabajo con tal de estar contigo.. -

- P-Pero.. como puedes arriesgar todo por... Ikuto abre los ojos! Pasaron años y ambos hemos cambiado! - dijo la chica levantándose y él también.

- Tu piensas eso.. pero estoy seguro de que nada cambio - Se acerco a ella agarrando su mano - Si lo que te molesta, es pensar que yo halla cambiado.. podemos conocernos mejor y empezar de nuevo - dijo besando su mano y ella la quito despacio

- No quiero empezar nada - dijo Amu y se volteo de costado - Lo siento pero debo irme - luego agarro su bolso que lo había olvidado en el asiento

Ikuto tomo su brazo antes de que saliera y le susurro al oido

- El sábado, en la estación Shinjiku, 11:30 am, no faltes - le dio un beso muy.. MUY.. cerca de sus labios y la pelirrosa salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Amu Pov**

¿¡Que fue todo eso!? Ikuto.. Como es que haces para que mi corazón latiera de esta manera.. Debo calmarme y pensar con claridad.. además, porque dice que quiere estar conmigo? No entiendo porque no lo dijo con claridad.. pero.. si es lo que pienso entonces él aún me ¿A..Am-Ama?

No.. a mis 16 años.. esto no puede estar pasando.

**Fin Amu Pov**

Amu se dirigió camino a casa y estuvo "tratando" de distraerse todo el tiempo para no pensar en cierto peliazul

- Cierto! Tengo que llamar a Kukai - emocionada la oji ámbar marco a su teléfono mientras recordaba cosas del pasado.

**Flashback:**(N/A: Se que hago muchos flashbacks, pero si no los hiciera, no seria historia! :D)

**- Muy bien niños, ella es la nueva integrante del Orfanato. Por favor sean amables con ella. - dijo una señora mayor y se retiro del lugar.**

**Amu se sentó tristemente bajo uno de los árboles del jardín y un niño de cabello castaño, junto a una niña rubia, se le acerco a ella.**

**- Hola, mi nombre es Kukai, mucho gusto en conocerte - dijo y le extendió la mano**

**- Amu - dijo la pelirrosa sin ánimos y vio detrás del chico que se escondía la rubia. El oji verde lo noto y la acerco a Amu**

**- Su nombre es Utau - y la rubia le extendió la mano**

**- Mucho gusto Amu, dime Utau - dijo tímidamente y la pelirrosa le devolvió el apretón**

**- Dime Amu - dijo la pelirrosa y ambos notaron la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos. Intercambiaron miradas y hablaron**

**- Sabes Amu, se que apenas nos presentamos, pero si quieres hablar acerca de algo, solo dinos - dijo el castaño - Se que seremos buenos amigos los tres - dijo la rubia feliz**

**- Hablar de que? Si estamos aquí es obvio por que lo estamos, no es cierto? - dijo la oji ámbar a medida que su voz se quebraba - Sin padres, familia, sin nada.. todos estamos aquí por la misma razón.. sin amigos - dijo lo último en un susurro que no oyeron.**

**- Puede que sea cierto pero.. puedes hacerlo si quieres.. nosotros estamos por eso.. - dijo Kukai y la pelirrosa no entendía**

**- A que se refieren? - dijo Amu y Utau se acerco**

**- Por que no mejor, seguimos esta conversación en tu cuarto, Amu? - dijo la rubia**

**- E-Eh? De acuerdo - y los tres se dirigieron a la habitación.**

**- Y.. a que se referian alla abajo? - dijo Amu sentandose en la cama**

**- Pues.. - decia nervioso Kukai**

**- Kukai y yo, tenemos familia - soltó Utau y el castaño miro a la rubia con regaño**

**- O-Oh.. ya veo - dijo Amu - Y si la tienen, porque estan aquí?**

**- Eso.. es lo que quería explicarte.. - dijo el castaño y Amu asintió para que prosiguiera - Verás.. Utau tiene familia, un poco lejos de aquí, a si que no puede venir muy seguido. Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y puedo venir casi todos los días, porque mi madre es socia de aquí y ayuda en todo lo que puede. Sin embargo a Utau la dejan venir ****solamente los** sábados y domingos. Lo que hacemos es como una especie de ayuda para los huérfanos, hacemos que hablen con nosotros para que no repriman todo el dolor que sienten por dentro y a cambio nos divertimos jugando también. Nadie nos obligo a hacerlo, simplemente nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo - explicó con una sonrisa.

** - Ya veo.. así que son como un apoyo especial - dijo Amu y empezaron a querer salir lágrimas de sus ojos**

**- Digamos que es así - dijo Utau - Dí lo que quieras y nosotros te apoyaremos Amu, no dejes esas emociones guardadas dentro, no te hacen bien.. -**

**- De acuerdo.. - dijo Amu y se largo a llorar. Ese día les contó todo lo ocurrido con el Orfanato, el incendio, Ikuto, Tadase. Estuvieron escuchándola hasta que tuvieron que marcharse, por suerte Amu se desahogo un poco, aunque no evitaba llorar casi todas las noches por su recuerdo y la falta que le hacía.**

**Desde aquellos 3 meses, los tres se la pasaban jugando y apoyando a Amu y a los demás que también tenían su historia.**

**Fin Flashback**

- Que recuerdos.. - pensaba la pelirrosa mientras marcaba el número

- Diga? - pregunto una chica al otro lado del teléfono - Quién es?

- Utau!? - grito Amu de felicidad

- Amu?! Lo siento, no leí el identificador.. como has estado?! Te estuve extrañando mucho - decía la rubia

- Oye, oye déjame hablar a mi también - se escucho al castaño

- Hola Amu! Llamas para organizar nuestro encuentro, verdad? - sono emocionado

- Así es Kukai. Donde están viviendo ambos? - pregunto Amu

- Ambos vivimos en Tokio, en el distrito de Shinjiku - contestó Kukai **(N/A: Es cierto! Lo investigue! :3)**

- Que les parece si nos encontramos en la estación y vamos al centro comercial? - pregunto feliz Amu

- Q-que? Al centro.. comercial? - dijo de mala gana el castaño

- Si! Vamos a ir.. cierto Kukai? - pregunto la rubia, ambas estaban tratando de molestar al castaño y se rieron

- Esta bien.. cuando y a que hora? - hablo derrotado el oji verde

- Les gustaría el sábado a las 11:00? - dijo Amu olvidando algo

- Muy bien, allí estaremos - contesto Utau - Adiós Amu - hablaron al unisono

- Adiós - y colgó el teléfono

Llego el día sábado y Amu se levanto a las 9:30am. Alrededor de las 10:30 ya estaba lista y bajo para desayunar. Vio en el refrigerador una nota de su madre.

_Querida Amu:_

_Nos fuimos temprano con tu padre a la Reserva Nacional de Plantas de Tokio y Ami insistió en venir con nosotros. Deje tu desayuno preparado y algo de dinero por si te hace falta. Cuidate y no llegues tarde a casa. Te ama, Mamá_

Amu sonrió y olvido ponerse su collar favorito, subió a su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Escucho un ruido proveniente de su balcón y se asusto mucho. Salió despacio y se sorprendió dejando caer el collar.

- I-Ikuto?! Que haces aquí? - grito Amu

- Hola, sabía que lo olvidarías, así que vine por ti - dijo con tranquilidad - Le avisaste a tus padres que saldrías? -

- Olvidar? - se quedó pensando y lo recordó, estaba tan emocionada por ver a sus viejos amigos, que olvido por completo la situación en la que estaba - Maldición - dijo en baja voz, pero el peliazul la escuchó

- Auch, eso dolió - dijo Ikuto burlón mientras se agarraba el pecho

- Cierra la boca - dijo Amu enfadada y volteo la cabeza a otro lado

- Que te ocurre? - dijo preocupado

- Mis padres sabían que saldría.. pero no contigo - dijo la pelirrosa e Ikuto proceso la información

- Saldrás con alguien más? - pregunto

- S-Sí - dijo Amu y espero que se marchara

- Con quién? No importa, iré contigo - volvió a preguntar y ella se sorprendió. Se enteró de que saldría con otro, y aun así quería salir con ella?

- Que?! No, no puedes - dijo Amu

- Claro que sí. Tus padres están? -

- N-No.. pero.. como fue que entraste aquí? -

- Simple, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta - dijo Ikuto y se acostó en su cama, Amu lo siguió con los ojos

- Como subiste si es el 2do piso? Como sabías que vivia aquí? - dijo la pelirrosa - Sal de mi cama! - le reclamó

- Son muchas preguntas.. sigues siendo ruidosa - se burlo el peliazul y se acostó de costado.

- Ikuto - le advirtió Amu y camino hasta su cama - Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres. Uno... - Ikuto se quedo igual - Dos... - igual - Tres! - Amu salto a la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la panza

- Jajajaja.. jajaja.. Es-esper-ra.. Amu.. - se retorcía Ikuto y se callo de la cama con ella encima.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y él la tenía agarrada de la cintura para evitar que se golpeara al momento de la caída.

- Ikuto.. - susurro Amu mientras ambos se acercaban..

* * *

**Ojala les guste este capitulo y sigan comentando que les pareció! :3 Animenme xD**

**Bye Bye Daiiana-Chyan!**


	9. Por el miedo a perderte

**Hooooooooooola! Disculpen por el retraso, es que como saben están los exámenes ;) y tuve que estudiar ¬_¬ Pero aquí les traigo un regalito *3***

**LOLITA GOTICA:**** Gracias por tus reviews! Me gusta mucho leerlos :) Y aqui en este capitulo te aclaro las dudas. Besos :D**

**Ikuto Tsukiyo:**** Muuchas gracias por tus ánimos y estoy depresiva por las cosas que pasan en la vida. Gracias por preocuparte y te mando muchos saludos ;D**

**PARA TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, CUALQUIER OTRA DUDA ESCRIBAN EN LOS REVIEWS!**

**Si no entienden algunas cosas de la historia tienen que esperar para que los aclare a medida que la historia avanza! Paciencia :D**

* * *

**Por el miedo a perderte:**

_- Jajajaja.. jajaja.. Es-esper-ra.. Amu.. - se retorcía Ikuto y se callo de la cama con ella encima._

_Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y él la tenía agarrada de la cintura para evitar que se golpeara al momento de la caída._

_- Ikuto.. - susurro Amu mientras ambos se acercaban.._

Estaban en una posición bastante incomoda, ella estaba encima de él, y le sujetaba de la cadera. Ambas piernas de la pelirrosa estaban a los costados de su cuerpo y sus manos, estaban por debajo de sus hombros. La oji ámbar sin darse cuenta, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos azulados del chico y se acerco un poco a él.

- Oye.. Ikuto, porque estabas llorando aquél día en tu oficina.. y a que te refieres cuando dices que quieres estar conmigo.. No entiendo.. - dijo Amu

- Enserio que no has cambiado.. ¿De verdad no lo sabes? - dijo Ikuto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- N-no quiero darme ideas equivocadas - dijo la pelirrosa desviando la mirada. El peliazul llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas, e hizo que lo mirara.

- La verdad.. es que te amo.. y lo siento pero no pude evitarlo - dijo sonriendo - Aquél día en la oficina lloraba porque si yo hubiera rechazado la propuesta de mi familia.. quizás podríamos haber estado juntos.. No creo que me hubiese arrepentido de tal decisión y, te amo tanto que soy capaz de lo que sea por ti.. Amu, me gustaría quedarme en tu vida para siempre.

Amu quedó en silencio tratando de analizar lo que decia Ikuto. ¿Él la amaba? ¿No queria salir de su vida?

- ¿C-como? - logró decir la oji ámbar - ¿Porque te enamoraste de mi en tan poco tiempo?

- Si tan solo supieras.. - dijo en un susurro que ella oyó.

Ikuto se levantó del suelo haciendo que ella quedara sentada en sus piernas, la pelirrosa tenia sus manos en los cabellos de él, y el chico acaricio sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

Se estaban acercando inconscientemente y juntaron sus labios, tanto como sus cuerpos. Ikuto bajo sus manos hasta su cuello y luego bajo a su cintura. Se seguian besando moviendo sus labios, Amu también bajo sus manos hasta el cuello de él y se quedo ahí.

La chica estaba en una posición más alta que el peliazul, ya que la tenía encima, e Ikuto rozo la lengua con los labios para entrar. Amu le permitió y siguieron con un beso más profundo, enredaban sus lenguas, sus salibas se unían una y otra vez, cada vez que se separaban para respirar.

**Amu Pov**

Desde que juntamos nuestros labios, siento como si estuviese perdida en otro mundo a solas con él. Cuando profundizamos este beso, siento como sensaciones nuevas aparecen en mi corazón, haciéndome estremecer al sentir algo que no puedo explicar con palabras. Tengo que parar esta situación para no dañarlo, pero simplemente no me puedo alejar de él.. No tengo bien claros mis sentimientos por tí, Ikuto.. Pero, no se si quiero descubrir lo que siento.. o tengo miedo..

Si, puede que tenga miedo descubrir lo que siento.. Por el miedo a perderte una vez más.

**Fin Amu Pov**

Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, el reloj marco las 10:45am y el celular de Amu sonó haciendo que ambos, con mucha desgana, se separaran. Amu se levanto de él y atendió la llamada.

- Kukai.. si descuida llegaré.. de acuerdo.. no importa.. hablamos luego.. adiós - Y finalizo la llamada

Ikuto estaba sentado en la cama, observando a la pelirrosa cada movimiento que hacia. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada por recordar lo que hizo con él minutos atrás, y se dirigió a la puerta del baño para recoger el collar que se le había caído.

Intento ponerselo pero los nervios afectaban sus manos, al ver que Ikuto no dejaba de mirarla, podía sentir su mirada mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

Sintió que el peliazul camino hacia ella y también como le movía el pelo para que él mismo le colocara el collar.

- G-g-gracias - logro decir Amu y al darse vuelta se encontró con una dulce mirada. Ambos estaban a poca distancia.

- ¿Ya vamos saliendo a la estación? Faltan 10 minutos para las 11:00. - dijo y desvió la mirada

- P-pero yo saldré con unos amigos.. T-tu.. - Amu no sabia que hacer, si ir con él a verlos o decirle que dejaran eso para otro día. Estaba a punto de pronunciar algo, pero fue interrumpida por el peliazul.

- Si a ellos no les molesta mi presencia y a ti tampoco, no veo el problema. ¿Y a donde irán? - dijo Ikuto

- E-Eh? Al c-centro comercial - dijo Amu

- Esta bien, supongo que al que esta en el centro de la ciudad, cierto? - pregunto

- Si, a ese iremos - dijo la pelirrosa e Ikuto poso sus manos en su cuello, se aproximo a su frente y le dio un beso corto.

- Solo te pido que estés tranquila, recuerda que esto lo hago por ti, por conocernos mejor como amigos - susurro Ikuto

- N-No puedo hacerlo, sabiendo que me has dejado en claro que, no quieres ser solo mi amigo - respondió y él sonrió alejándose de ella. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para bajar, Amu se quedo mirándolo hasta que Ikuto voltio la cabeza.

- Tu tampoco has dejado en claro que solo quieres ser mi amiga - dijo burlón e hizo que Amu recordara lo anterior para luego sonrojarse fuertemente.

- ¡Idiota! - gritó y bajo seguido de él, escuchando su risa.

Salieron de la casa e Ikuto comenzó una "charla" **(N/A: Lo digo así porque me suena más a reclamo *3*)**

**-** Y.. Quienes son tus amigos? - pregunto

- Eh.. ah, se llaman Kukai y Utau. Utau es de carácter algo fuerte, pero en el fondo en muy buena y comprensiva, aunque aveces asusta, es una gran amiga. Por otro lado Kukai es muy alegre y divertido, también es un gran amigo y siempre trata de ayudar a las personas. Me he reencontrado con ellos después de muchos años, así que estoy contenta de volver a verlos - respondió la pelirrosa alegremente

- Ya veo - solamente dijo Ikuto - ¿Estas contenta de volverme a ver a mi también? ¿O más a ese tal Kukai? - pregunto normalmente, sin burlarse ni nada, realmente él quería oír su respuesta, aunque se sentía algo molesto por dentro

- Mhh? A qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo la pelirrosa deteniéndose.

Ikuto no quería escuchar la respuesta, prefirió huir. Porque, después de todo tenia tiempo de lograr su objetivo. Sonrió.

- No es nada, olvidalo - y siguió caminando delante de ella - Apurate o llegaremos tarde! - le gritó y ella reacciono para corre hasta alcanzarlo.

- Y con ellos.. Se puede saber como se separaron? - dijo el peliazul

" Le cuento, no le cuento, le cuento, no le cuento.. que debería decir!? " - pensaba Amu

- Verás.. cuando fui transferida al Orfanato Esperanza de aquí, ellos fueron mis primeros amigos y luego nos separamos porque me adoptaron y me mude - dijo algo incomoda e Ikuto lo noto

" Esta un poco sonrojada, perece que es un poco incomodo hablar del pasado en estos momentos. Será mejor que cuando ambos tengamos confianza, podremos hablar mejor del pasado. " - pensaba Ikuto

- Oh, así fue - respondió

- Estoy contento por ambos - dijo Amu y él busco su mirada, para explicarle que trataba de decir. - ¿Recuerdas aquél día en la estación, cuando estabas sentado junto a Tadase, y luego vino corriendo hacia mi un chico de cabellos marrones? - e Ikuto asintió

- Ese es Kukai? - pregunto y Amu se lo confirmo

- Él es y me dijo que ambos, siguieron estando juntos luego de que me marchara. Creo que por fin están saliendo - dijo con una gran sonrisa -

- Estas feliz por eso? - Él peliazul no lo creía, pensaba que quizás habría más que amistad en esa relación.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy! Cuando éramos pequeños, se le notaba que le gustaba y ella no lo notaba, por eso me da gusto que por fin estén juntos. ¿Para que seas feliz, tienes que tener personas felices alrededor tuyo también, verdad? - dijo la oji ámbar e Ikuto asintió.

En ese momento ella recibió un mensaje de Utau:

_Amu ¿donde estas? ¡Apurate a llegar porque se nos va a ir el tren!_

Amu contesto:

_Lo siento mucho! En unos minutos estoy allá, y voy a ir acompañada de alguien más. Nos vemos_

Llegaron a la estación y Amu pudo verlos.

- Amu! - grito Kukai alzando la mano y agitándola mientras estaba sonriendo

- Hinamori Amu! Te hemos estado esperando por 15 minutos! Donde diablos te habías metido... - grito literalmente Utau bajando de tono al final - Ikuto?

- Utau? - pronunció en voz alta Ikuto. Amu los miró y Kukai también.

- ¿Se conocen? - dijeron al unisono Amu y Kukai

La rubia y el peliazul fruncieron el ceño y respondieron

- Es mi hermano/a -

- ¿¡H-H-Hermanos!? - gritaron

Se miraron entre los cuatros y suspiraron

- Supongo que esto sera una larga historia - dijo Amu

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ojala les guste cierta parte de mi regalo! Otra vez me disculpo por tardar ejjejeje :D**

**Espero que dejen muchos reviws! Y Muy pronto se conocerá el porque Ikuto se enamoro TAN rápido de Amu y todo lo de recien! byebye**

**Daiiana-Rociio**


	10. Los sentimientos de él

**Bueno no hay muchos reviews pero creo que si es verdad lo del Trafico de Fanfiction, entonces si hubo mucha gente que lo vio pero no dejo comentarios :/**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo CASI tan esperado.. el más esperado fue el del beso *3***

* * *

**Los sentimientos de él:**

**Ikuto Pov**

**Flashback:**

_Me encontraba caminando hacía la casa de Hinamori Amu. Día sábado, el día que acorde nuestra salida.. seguro se habrá olvidado. Que suerte que el director Tsukasa tenga mucha confianza en mí. Aunque estuvo mal lo que hice, no pude evitarlo. Tuve que entrar a su despacho y averiguar entre los datos de los alumnos, donde vivía Amu._

_Todo el mundo se preguntara ¿como fue que me enamoré de Amu? Bien.. ¿creen en el amor a primera vista? O ¿quizás en que los sentimientos pueden estar dormidos, hasta que vuelven a despertar? No se que fue lo que me paso a mí. Ha pasado casi 3 semanas desde que empece este trimestre en la escuela y todavía recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez.. El primer día de clases cuando anuncie su nombre en la libreta. Ella no respondía porque estaba distraída mirando aquél árbol, debo admitir que a mi también me llamo la atención. Tal vez habrá sido por los recuerdos del pasado o solo nos gustó ese árbol. Desde que la vi a los ojos.. fue como si hubiera quedado anonadado con los ojos ámbares de ella. Podía divisar en su mirada algo de sorpresa también.. quizás me reconoció, porque mis padres dicen que no he cambiado hasta el día de hoy, cuando ya soy todo un adulto. Si 21 años tengo, ella tiene 16._

_Como soy profesor titular y maestro de Música la veo casi todos los días, es doble trabajo para mí, pero no me importo.. es buena la paga. Fue lo que pensé al principió.. ahora solo trabajo para poder verla. Aunque me queda más que claro que la relación profesor-alumna esta prohibido. Solo esta prohibido en la Academia.. en la vida personal, nadie se puede meter. Fue por eso que insisto tanto en estar con ella. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ahora que ya no somos aquellos niños, pienso que podríamos avanzar con esta relación. Piensen que estoy loco.. pero es así como me gustaría que fuesen las cosas._

_Puede que la sociedad no lo acepte.. pero nosotros no somos unos niños desamparados que no tienen a quién recurrir. Aunque puede que por ambas partes de nuestras familias.. no lo acepten tampoco. Seguramente, si ella me aceptara de nuevo, la alejarían de mi lado. No se que clase de cosas nos deparará el futuro.. solo se que quiero que ella este en él.. conmigo. Estas ultimas semanas lo único que hice fue pensar en ella.. sobre que haría.. ¿intentaría enamorarla de mí? o ¿me olvidaría de ella?. Quise hablar sobre esto con mis padres.. pero luego me arrepentí. Ademas ellos podrían preocuparse por mí y no me gustaría eso._

_Opte por enamorarla de a poco.. avanzando cada vez más, y puede que obtenga buenos resultados. Si nuestro amor florece y atravesamos todos los obstáculos que nos propone la vida, se que estaremos juntos. Claro que todavía ella no esta enamorada de mi, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo en lograrlo._

_Ahora mismo voy a ir a su casa, no pienso tocar el timbre porque sus padres saldrían a matarme.. si se enteran de que su hija saldrá con un hombre mayor, que podría hasta ser su hermano. Pude ver que en una de las puertas del balcón, tenia una calcomania que decía"AMU". No dudé en saltar con algo de dificultad, y entrar a la habitación con mucho cuidado. Pero la preocupación desapareció al verla ahí, en el baño.. buscando algo. Me quede un momento observándola.. llevaba el pelo suelto y tenía puesto un short negro, con una remera 3/4. Se veía muy bonita.. ¿se estaría arreglando así para mí? No lo creo.. quizás realmente lo olvido y saldrá con alguien más.. Esta dispuesto a irme, pero reaccione.. Yo estaba luchando por ella, no podía simplemente irme y dejar todo atrás. Por supuesto que NO._

**Fin Flashback**

"El día de hoy ha sido muy largo.. y ahora hay que explicar lo de Utau y yo.. Maldición" - pensaba Ikuto

Se fueron a sentar a una banca, mientras esperaban el tren.

- ¿Y bien.. quién empieza? - dijo Kukai

- Yo lo haré.. creo que será más fácil - y la ojivioleta soltó un suspiro.

- Bien.. primero quiero decirles que el es mi hermano adoptado por mis padres, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Se que lo conoces Amu, aunque luego me explicas eso - Termino de hablar la rubia y todos se quedaron callados, esperando a que hablé más - ¿Que tanto me miran? Ya les expliqué - sonó de lo más normal.

- ¿¡Esa es toda tu explicación!? - gritaron Amu y Kukai

- Ya me harte de sus gritos! - dijo Ikuto - Más bien Utau, tu me tienes que contar acerca de tu relación con él - y lo apuntó con el dedo. Utau se sonrojo levemente, al igual que Kukai. Y Amu quiso que la tierra la tragara.. al ver la cara de odio que le dirigió su amiga.

- Q-q-qu.. - Utau no sabía que decir - Más bien tu explícame que tipo de relación tienes con Amu! - dijo en defensa la rubia y Amu se sonrojo.

- E-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.. No intentes cambiar el tema - dijo desviando la vista

- ¿Porque ese sonrojo Amu? - e Ikuto voltio a ver a la pelirrosa

- N-no es n-nada.. - y aumento un poco más al ver que estaba siendo observada por el peliazul

- Escupe todo Amu - sonó algo malvada

- Y-ya te dije que no es nada! - grito levantando las manos

- Utau ya basta.. - dijo su hermano

- Pero.. - fue interrumpida

- Utau.. será mejor que todos nos calmemos de una vez.. - se fijaron en que estaban siendo observados por un grupo de gente, y en vez de estar en la banca, estaban parados.. excepto Kukai.

- De acuerdo - y se sentaron todos de nuevo. Kukai estaba al lado de Amu e Ikuto al lado de Utau. **(N/A: Para decirlo mejor: Ikuto-Utau-Kukai-Amu)**

- Bien.. creo que era mejor yo hablar primero.. - y todos voltearon a verla - Ikuto fue mi mejor amigo antes de que el Orfanato Central se incendiara -

- Oh - dijeron al unisono Kukai y Utau

- Eso explica la mayor parte - dijo Utau

- Y ustedes conocieron a Amu cuando fue transferida al Orfanato Esperanza.. ¿cierto? - dijo Ikuto

- Así es.. pero algo no encaja - dijo Kukai y Amu encarno un ceja - Si a Ikuto lo adopto la familia de Utau.. ¿como fue que no supieron él uno del otro, aun estando tan cerca?

- Puede ser porque Utau no podía venir muy seguido al Orfanato, cuando eramos niños, y ella casi nunca hablaba de él - dijo Amu

- Tienes razón.. - dijo Utau - Yo no podía venir muy seguido y cuando quería presentarte a Ikuto, él estaba ocupado con sus lecciones de violín -

- ¿Y entonces como fue que hasta hoy.. nunca conocí a Kukai? - preguntó Ikuto

- B-bueno esa es otra historia.. jejeje - dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza - Oh! Ya ha llegado el tren. Vamos Kukai! - lo agarro del brazo y corrieron hasta el tren

- Rápido o lo perderán! - gritó Kukai. Amu e Ikuto estaban parados, caminaron hacia ellos y entraron. Pero Amu se percató que había dejado su bolso en la banca.

- Mi bolso! - dijo Amu y se bajo para buscarlo.

- Espera Amu! Es peligroso - se bajo Ikuto para alcanzarla.

"Por favor permanezcan detrás de la línea amarilla, el tren saldrá en este momento" - sonó la voz en el alto parlante y el tren salió.. dejando irse a Kukai y Utau.. dejando atrás a Amu e Ikuto.

- Nos dejaron - dijo Amu e Ikuto la tomo de los hombros volteándola hacía él.

- Tonta! Eso fue muy descuidado! No vuelvas a hacer algo así! Te podría haber pasado un accidente! - le gritó el peliazul.. abrazandola fuertemente.

- Lo siento - dijo Amu en su remera. Ella sintió un poco de temor.. le podría haber pasado algo. Tenía que pensar mejor en sus acciones.

Ikuto vio que su pecho se estaba mojando a causa de que ella estaba llorando.. "Lo siento" repetía Amu 1..2..3 veces.

Aunque ese "Lo siento" lo estaba diciendo por algo más. Lo decía por lo cobarde que se sentía al no querer descubrir los sentimiento que tenía hacía él.

Miro hacía arriba.. encontrándose con sus ojos zafiros.. sin dudar, ni nada. Lo tomo por él cuello y se puso de puntas en los pies.

Lo besó..

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! OTRO DE MIS NUEVOS Y GRANDES SUSPENSOS! POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS! ASÍ SE SI LES GUSTO O NO! *3* BESOS!**


	11. La fotografía

**OH DIOS MIO! Lo lamento mucho jejeje :B no me di cuenta de que el capitulo anterior era tan corto :/**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me sorprendí al ver más de la cuenta. Aquí les dejo un largo capitulo porque me quede sin compu, pero tranquilas! va a volver muy pronto. Se los aseguro.**

Izumi-Lulu: Wow! todos los capítulos en 1 día? Me siento feliz :D espero que sigas comentando

LOLITA GOTICA: Hace tiempo que te quería responder, lo siento! Amo tus reviews :D Oh dios amo a Ayato de Diabolik Lovers *O* ! Piensas así del amor? Que lastima, quizás alguien te debio haberte hecho daño o simplemente piensa así :/ Ojala te llegue pronto el amor, asi te pondrás muy melosa jejeje :3 . Gritaste?! te impresione mucho? espero que tengas suerte con tus clases. Besos

Ikuto Tsukiyo: Muchas gracias por siempre comentar!

**Los Personajes De Shugo Kyara (Chara) No Me Pertenecen! :3**

* * *

**La fotografía:**

_Miro hacía arriba.. encontrándose con sus ojos zafiros.. sin dudar, ni nada. Lo tomo por él cuello y se puso de puntas en los pies._

_Lo besó.._

**Ikuto Pov**

Estábamos subiendo al tren y antes de que las puertas se cerraran Amu gritó - Mi bolso! - y salió de repente del tren. No lo pensé dos veces para seguirla. Habíamos tenido suerte de que las puertas no nos hubiesen atrapado y lastimado a ambos. No sabría que hacer si algo le pasara a ella. Me enfade y le dije - Espera Amu! Es peligroso - al momento que la alcance. - Tonta! Eso fue muy descuidado! No vuelvas a hacer algo así! Te podría haber pasado un accidente! - Ok quizás fui algo exagerado pero me preocupó que hiciera eso!

Después de que empezó a llorar en mis brazos.. lo único que repetía era - Lo siento - una y otra vez.. Tal vez este en "esos días" en los que las chicas se ponen muy sensibles, tiene 16 después de todo. Tendría que tratarla con extrema dulzura para no herirla de nuevo con mis palabras..

Pero al verme con esos ojos ámbares con los que tanto soñaba despierto.. me di cuenta de que junto sus labios con los míos.. definitivamente no era mi imaginación, alucinación o un sueño.. Hinamori Amu, se para de puntillas en sus pies y me tomo del cuello para luego besarme.

**Fin Ikuto Pov**

La pelirrosa deslizó hacia arriba ambos brazos, y se abrazó a su cuello, de una manera casi posesiva. Él peliazul le siguió la corriente volviendo a depositar el amor que sentía por ella, en sus finos labios. Le devolvió el beso moviendo sus labios contra los de ella y sonrió para sus adentros. Estuvieron así hasta que se les acabó el aire y se miraron a los ojos, se sentían cómodos en la posición que estaban. Ella lo agarraba del cuello y él sin darse cuenta había posado una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en la cintura de Amu.

Él sonido del celular de Ikuto hizo que ambos se separaran y él lo abriera con el ceño fruncido. - "¿A quién demonios se le ocurre interrumpir?" - pensaba el peliazul.

Le llegó un mensaje de Utau que decía:

_Ikuto, no quiero perder el tiempo así que pregúntale a Amu ¿que vamos a hacer?_

_¿Esperamos por ustedes en la próxima estación, vamos por separado, o simplemente lo dejamos para otro día?_

_Utau._

_PD: No me enfadaría si lo dejamos aquí._

La nariz de Ikuto se arrugo y le mostró de mala gana el mensaje. Vio como su mente debatía sobre que hacer.

- C-creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro día.. no me siento muy bien.. - añadió Amu

- Esta bien, le responderé - dijo sereno mientras escribía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Amu pensó en sus acciones recientes y se sonrojo algo fuerte.

**Amu Pov**

Diablos! Se que lo de recién estuvo mal.. yo misma dije que no lo lastimaría hasta saber cuales son mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿Le estaré dando esperanzas? No se realmente que es lo que debo hacer.. me gustaría se mayor para comprender mejor la situación. Pero.. lo que sentí al besarnos, fue algo sinceramente increíble. En mi estómago sentí como un millón de mariposas volaban en el.. y me hubiera gustado llegar más lejos como esta mañana.. ¿¡Que diablos estoy pensando!?

Bueno.. me gusto que ese fuera mi primer beso "verdadero" **(N/A: *O* Esta feliz porque en la mañana le metió la lengua hasta la garganta?! Pervertida ¬_¬ :3) **Aunque esta vez, yo tomé la iniciativa para ver que es lo que provoca en mi.. No se si podrá revivir los sentimientos que enterré en el pasado por cuestiones de no llorar al recordarlo. Se que si me vuelvo a enamorar de Ikuto, la vida de ambos cambiara completamente. Aunque el ya confesó sus sentimientos hacía mi, me sentí tan culpable al pensar solo en mí, que fue por eso que lo besé.

Todavía no estoy segura de si realmente lo amo, como el a mi.. pero porque el regresó aquí, conmigo.. estoy segura de que lo averiguaré.

**Fin Amu Pov**

Después de que Ikuto respondió, voltio a mirarla y ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando. Aprovecho y se inclinó delante de ella, con ambas manos sujeto su rostro, y se acerco depositando un beso suave en su nariz. Amu se sonrojo fuertemente y lo alejo un poco, desviando la mirada y tocando su pecho para pedirle espacio. Cosa que el peliazul comprendió.

- Recién acababas de decir que te sentías mal.. esta todo bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna clínica para que te revisen? - preguntó preocupado

- N-No no te preocupes - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. No se atrevía a decirle -"No pasa nada, es solo mi periodo. El día de hoy esta algo pesado y me siento muy sensible"- No, definitivamente no eran las palabras que debía decir.

- Te acompañaré a casa - dijo como orden, en lugar de pregunta

- No, puedo regresar yo sola - dijo Amu

- Te acompañaré a casa - repitió

- En serió puedo yo sola - dijo haciendo un leve puchero e Ikuto se rió

- ¿Sabías que si el viento cambia de dirección, te quedarás así? - dijo entre risas. Ella bufo y siguieron caminando en un silenció, cómodo.

Al llegar a la casa, la pelirrosa le ofreció amablemente un vaso de agua. Miraron el reloj que marcaba las 11:50am.. los padres de Amu y su hermanita, aun no regresaban. Ikuto sintió que le faltaba algo en sus bolsillos del pantalón y le preguntó.

- Oye ¿no has visto mi billetera? - No se percató en todo el día que le faltaba algo importante. No, no era el dinero o las identificaciones. Algo importante dentro de la billetera.

- Mmm.. ¿Quieres fijarte si esta en mi habitación? - Él se cayó en su cuarto, tal vez allí se encontraba. Ikuto asintió y ella lo siguió por detrás. Estaban buscando por el piso, luego de encender la luz, y vio que en la mesita de noche de la pelirrosa, estaba aquella foto de cuando eran niños. Sonrió y la agarro, mientras la observaba, Amu encontró la billetera al lado de su cama. Esta consistía en dos partes y accidentalmente se abrió **(N/A: Yo siempre aclaro xD. Quiero decir que es como un cuaderno que se abre y se cierra fácilmente!) **La pelirrosa se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente, mientras veía la misma foto que ella tenía.

Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, sin dejar la sonrisa de sus labios.. se aproximaron el uno al otro, y se devolvieron ambos objetos. Al rozar los dedos, Ikuto se tensó y guardo su billetera en su pantalón. Amu camino hasta su mesa de luz, y dejo con cuidado la foto. Él peliazul se sentó en la cama y la agarró de la mano, acercándolo a él, para que se sentará a su lado. Le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de sus orejas, y susurro.

- Por favor, no puedo esperar a que me digas que me amas - y en ese momento Amu lo miro fijamente - "Amor y cariño, dulzura y temor" son muchos sentimientos que desprendía de sus ojos, en aquel momento - pensaba la pelirrosa

- ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? - dijo Amu e Ikuto asintió

- ¿Alguna vez te cansarías de mi? -

- Jamás lo haría princesa - sonrió

- ¿Lucharías por alguien como yo?-

- Contra todo y contra todos - afirmó mostrando sus dientes

- ¿Que harías si mis padres me separaran de ti? -

- Incluso si tuviera que cruzar hasta el otro lado del océano, te perseguiría - se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla, agarró sus manos y las besó también.

Como estaban sentados en la cama, Ikuto se levanto y se puso frente a ella y se agachó, como forma de pedir matrimonio

- Hinamori Amu.. tu eres la razón de mi vida, mi existir. La única a la que me aferro para poder seguir viviendo día a día. ¿Sabes algo? Yo sabía que tu podrías conseguir una familia dulce y tierna que te amara tal y como eres. Pero me sentía tan lleno de culpa conmigo mismo, que un poco después de que cumplí los 14 años, sufría de pesadillas. No eran malas, es solo que.. cada noche, a la madrugada, me despertaba con mucho sudor, y gritando tu nombre. Según lo que dijeron mis padres. Luego deje de tenerlas, ¿Sabes porque? - ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y negó con su cabeza - Porque me aferre a la única idea de que tu sentías algo de cariño hacía mi y me extrañabas. Traté de engañar mi mente aunque jamás logré superar el alejarme de ti, así que, estar contigo en estos momentos.. me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, princesa. - No aguanto más y abrazó fuertemente su cuello y recostó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

- Ya no necesitas decir nada más, yo soy una cobarde por no querer averiguar a fondo mis sentimientos - él la alejo de su hombro moviendo sus cabellos, hacia atrás. - Solo me estaba protegiendo a mi misma, a pesar de decir que no quería lastimarte -

- No eres cobarde, aún eres adolescente y es obvio que te preocupes de esa manera - dijo confortante y le sonrió - Yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que sientas que quieras averiguar esos sentimientos - y ella negó con la cabeza, el la miró intrigado

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. eres el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer, aunque a veces eres algo te comportas como un niño, y de entre todas las mujeres que existen, escogiste a esta pequeña adolescente que apenas conoce sus propios sentimientos - dijo Amu

- Wow, me siento muy alagado princesa - dijo burlón

- Pero.. quiero decirte que a pesar de todo, te amo - sonrió MUY cerca de los labios del peliazul

No necesitaron alguna otra palabra, acortaron la distancia besándose, primero con mucho cariño y luego con mucha pasión. Él se levando sin separarse de sus labios, y la recostó suavemente en su cama. Estaba encima de ella sin aplastarla y luego la agarro de sus muslos, con facilidad, para que el se sentara en la cama, y la colocara arriba de sus piernas. Estaban en la misma posición, que esta mañana, solo que en uno de los costados de la cama.

Apenas se separaban para respiran, volvían a unir sus labios, sus lenguas. Él sostenía su cintura y ella tenía sus manos enredándolas en su cabello.

La respiración de ambos se corto por la falta de aire.. pero también.. por el sonido de la puerta de abajo. Anunciando que sus padres habían vuelto.

* * *

**Lo lamento! empece a escribirlo a las 4:00 am y son las 7:06 am! me voy a dormir xD Espero que les haya gustado :3 Besos y dejen reviews! Porfis :B**


	12. Una pregunta clave

**YO MINNA! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia! Ojala les guste y recuerden dejar algún review :D**

**Los personajes de dichoso anime no me pertenecen! Ahora a leer..**

* * *

**Una pregunta clave:**

_Apenas se separaban para respiran, volvían a unir sus labios, sus lenguas. Él sostenía su cintura y ella tenía sus manos enredándolas en su cabello._

_La respiración de ambos se corto por la falta de aire.. pero también.. por el sonido de la puerta de abajo. Anunciando que sus padres habían vuelto.._

- Amu - susurro Ikuto cerca de su boca. En la planta baja se oían voces de dos adultos y una niña muy contenta. Se separaron de inmediato, ella algo sonrojada y él un tanto pensativo.

- ¿Mamá crees que onee-chan este en casa? - se escucho decir a Ami. Ikuto y Amu en alerta.

- No lo creo Ami, ella probablemente este con sus amigos - dijo su madre

- Ikuto ¿que hacemos? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que exigió Amu. Él se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, pensando.

- Supongo que no tenemos otra opción - suspiró - quizás pueda sacar provecho de esta situación - dijo el peliazul

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Amu e Ikuto la jaló del brazo sacándola de la habitación - Oye! ¿que crees que haces? - susurro/gritó la pelirrosa

Se quedaron parados en las escaleras cuando, en ese momento, notaron a Ami parada enfrente de ambos. Amu se quedo de piedra, e Ikuto se limitó a sonreirle a la niña.

- Yo! - dijo Ikuto **(N/A: Como en el anime, recuerden!)**

- ¿Como que "yo!"? Idiota ¡Nos van a descubrir! - y Amu alzó la mano, formando un puño, en amenaza de pegarle

- Mamá! Onee-chan esta aquí con su novio! - gritó Ami. La madre salió de la cocina y llegó a las escaleras.

"Ahora si que estoy muerta" - pensaba Amu. Midori se les quedo viendo un tanto sorprendida y su cara reflejo duda.

- ¿Amu? Pensé que estabas con tus amigos - La mencionada bajo la cabeza y Midori fijó su mirada en el peliazul - ¿Quién es usted? - Amu al instante levanto la cabeza

- E-el.. el e-es.. - tartamudeo y vio como Ikuto bajaba las escaleras

- Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy el profesor de su Escuela - le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó, diciendo su propio nombre.

- Muy bien.. disculpe mi atrevimiento pero.. ¿Qué se le ofrece y por qué estaba aquí, a solas, con mi hija? - marcando claramente que estaba enfadada

- P-puedo explicarlo - dijo la pelirrosa y miro a Ikuto que levemente le dijo, moviendo los labios, "Déjamelo a mi"

- Señorita Hinamori, no tiene porque disculparse, después de todo esta es su propia casa - mencionó el peliazul - Yo vine aquí personalmente para hablar con su hija, acerca de la propuesta que le hice de tomar clases de canto conmigo. Ella todavía no me había respondido, así que intente convencerla, enseñándole varios tipos de tonos de cuerdas vocales - lo dijo en doble sentido, causando un sonrojo leve de parte de Amu

- ¿Y porque estaban en las escaleras? - dijo Midori

- Es una clase que consistía en aprenderlo de memoria, por eso tuve que poner de ejemplo las alturas de las escaleras. Explicado de otra forma, las escaleras la ayudaban a mantener su vos aguda o grave, según las instrucciones - respondió Ikuto.

- Comprendo - suavizo su tono de uno molesto, a uno dulce - ¿Y porque clases de canto? - él la vio un poco sorprendido

- ¿Jamás la ha oído cantar? - preguntó Ikuto

- A decir verdad, pienso que es un poco desafinada.. sobre todo en la ducha - ambos soltaron un carcajada y Ami también

- Mamá! - exclamó Amu

- Puede mejorar si le pone esfuerzo, claro si me dan permiso para enseñarle también. Lo de hoy solo ha sido una muestra y parece que lo hace bien hasta el momento. - dijo el peliazul y miró a Amu. Ella bajo las escaleras, pero se quedó arriba de los últimos 3.

- Disculpa si empece a pensar otro tipos de cosas - soltó otra carcajada - Con lo que dijo Ami, también me confundí. Y pienso que sobre las clases, ella mismo podrá decidirlo, por mí esta bien. -

- ¿Que dices Amu? - él la miro sonriendo

- P-P-por mi.. esta bien - dijo ella

- De acuerdo, en la Escuela lo arreglamos mejor, ahora tengo que irme - dirigiendose a la puerta - Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Hinamori -

- Ah! te acompaño - dijo Amu dirigiéndose hacia él

- Adiós! - gritaron Ami y Midori - ¿Lo oíste Ami? Me llamó señorita! - dijo muy contenta después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la "señorita" Hinamori

Afuera de la casa Amu soltó un suspiro, dejando salir todo miedo que sentía. Sonrió

- Parece que lo tenías todo preparado eh.. - dijo la pelirrosa

- Se llama improvisación, Amu, im-pro-vi-sa-ción - le recalcó todas las sílabas

- Se lo que es! - le pegó un zape en el brazo e Ikuto se empezó a reír

- Auch! Eso dolió Amu - sonó con sarcasmo -Y me las vas a pagar -

- E-eh? - se limito a decir confundida. Vio que Ikuto estaba mirando a todos lados

- Bien.. no hay monos en la costa - dijo el peliazul, después de su revisión

Se acerco a ella y colocó sus manos en el cuello, poso sus labios contra los de ella y siguieron con otra sesión de besos. Ella puso sus manos en la cintura de él. Después de unos minutos, se separaron.

- Gracias por aceptar.. - espetó esparciendo besos por su mejilla.

- Ikuto.. tengo miedo.. - dijo preocupada Amu y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó

- E-es.. porque.. no se que ocurrirá cuando mis padres se enteren de lo nuestro - habló con tristeza

- Hey.. no digas cosas que aún no sabes - la abrazó con más fuerza y al separarse dijo - ¿No crees que le caí bien, por lo menos, a tu madre? -

- Sabia que era solo actuación - Ella bufó - ¿Por eso dijiste "quizás pueda sacar provecho de esta situación", verdad? -

- Funciono - simplemente dijo - ¿Y la niña es tu hermana? -

- E-em.. si lo es - dijo Amu

- Bueno.. ya me tengo que ir.. así que - le dio otro beso en la comisura de sus labios, no sin antes fijarse en los alrededores - Nos vemos luego. Te amo - habló y ella asintió, sorprendida.

Ella vio como se iba, hasta que entro a su casa. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho

- Amu.. ¿No habías ido al centro comercial con tus amigos? - pregunto su madre

- Emm.. es que.. ah si! Tenían otros planes y como eran muy imnportantes, decidimos dejarlo para otro día - respondió nerviosa, esperando que le creyera

- Oh - dijo Midori y estaba a punto de irse, pero se regresó al escuchar

- M-mamá ¿q-qué piensas si un adulto s-sale con una menor de edad? - dijo Amu. La madre se quedó pensando y finalmente respondió

- Mmm.. bueno las relaciones de hoy en día son muy libres, pero si la chica es menor de edad.. y aún así ellos realmente se quieren - hizo una breve pausa, mirándola a los ojos - Creo que ambos tendrían que estar preparados para las criticas de la sociedad y los prejuicios de la gente.. ¿Porqué lo preguntas? -

- No, no es nada - dijo Amu sonriendo, y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, se dejo caer en la puerta lentamente, y soltó un gran suspiro. Recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente con Ikuto en la habitación y sonrió.

- ¿Podríamos algún día soportar todo eso.. Ikuto? - habló para ella misma

* * *

**Día Lunes:**

Amu se levanto, y su mañana transcurrió normalmente, cuando ya estuvo preparada, luego de desayunar se fue directo a la estación para ir a la Escuela. Luego de sacar el boleto, vio a Tadase que estaba sentado en una banca. Se acerco a él para luego hablar

- Hola Tadase - dijo muy alegre

- Hola Amu-chan, pareces muy contenta el día de hoy, ¿ocurrió algo? - pregunto el pelirubio

"No puedo decirselo a pesar de que es mi amigo, él podría echarlo todo a perder. Si... creo que es mejor no decirle la situación por ahora" - pensó Amu

- No es nada, es solo que estoy de buen humor - sonrió Amu y él también

- Pues me alegro por tí - menciono Tadase

Ambos tomaron el tren y llegaron a su destino. Ambos pudieron visualizar que Ikuto estacionaba su motocicleta y entraba al establecimiento. Pensaron cosas muy diferentes.

"Que suerte que esta vez no apareció por allí. Hubiera cambiado el buen humor de Amu-chan. Me gustaría poder separarlos de una vez por todas, pero no puedo hacer nada, el único recurso que tengo es hacer que se enamore de mi.. porque aunque ella no lo admita, se que muy dentro me culpa por la separación del pasado y se que lo sigue queriendo. Basta solo una mirada para ver que se concentra mucho al estar con él." - pensó Tadase

"Ojala hoy me hable para aclarar los horarios de las clases. Tengo que tomarlas, si o si, para hacerle creer a mi mamá que fue cierto lo del sábado. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasará en el futuro de ambos, pero espero poder permanecer en el de él. Tampoco se como me di cuenta de que lo amaba, pero.. gracias a él, puedo entender mis propios sentimientos." - pensó Amu

Amu y Tadase entraron al salón e Ikuto, entró unos minutos después. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y en el almuerzo Tadase preguntó

- Oye Amu-chan, ¿estas libre después de clases? -

- E-emm - Ella no sabia que decir. Se supone que quizás arreglara con Ikuto lo de las clases que iba a tomar - ¿P-por que lo preguntas?

- Oh es que tenía unas entradas gratuitas para cualquier pelicula del cine, y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo - respondió

- No se con exactitud si estaré libre u ocupada - dijo nerviosa - ¿Que te parece si me esperas en la puerta de la Escuela al finalizar, y te enviare un mensaje? -

- Esta bien - dijo el pelirubio

Al terminar con todos los horarios de la Escuela, Tadase se adelantó y espero afuera de la entrada. Tanaka-sensei llamo a Amu, diciendo que Ikuto la esperaba en su oficina. Y ella fue a verlo, supuso que no tardaría mucho, así que no envió ningún mensaje** (N/A: Osea que si iba a tardar, ella le enviaría un mensaje diciendo que podía ir al cine solo xD)**

- Con permiso - entró Amu y se sentó

- De acuerdo Amu, con respecto a tus horarios de canto, puedes decirle a tus padres que, serán todos los domingos de 15:30 a 16:45. Puedes venir a mi casa o yo ir la tuya, como prefieras. - dijo el peliazul

- ¿A-A tu casa? o ¿A la mía? - Amu analizando la situación, si iba a su casa.. estaría a solas con él. Y si iba a su propia casa también, debido a que el trabajo de su madre, que consistía en escribir artículos, y el de su padre que era tomar diferentes fotografías de paisajes, los mantenía fuera casi todo el tiempo. Y en la mayoría, llevaban a Ami con ellos. Definitivamente, sus padres lo decidirían - Esta bien, hablaré con ellos - hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta, levantándose de la silla

- Muy bien, ahora si podre ir al cine con Tada.. - se regreso a mirarlo - ..se - "Oh diablos! He dicho eso en voz alta? En la cartelera hay una que me gustaría ver mucho y por eso me emocione" - pensaba Amu. Se fijo en Ikuto que se había parado y se acerco a ella

- Con que al cine y encima con el pequeño mocoso - dijo con algo de resentimiento - Pues lo siento por él pero tu no saldrás de aquí..

* * *

** Es lo más largo que he escrito después de tanto tiempo! Porfis dejen reviews y les mando besos lectoras! :3**


	13. ¿El último aviso?

**O.O veo que la pagina esta algo olvidada.. :C que mala suerte.**

**Hola chicas.. aquí he vuelto! hehehe con algo de depresion, pero no importa y sigamos con el nuevo capitulo :D**

**Besos. N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen!**

* * *

**¿El último aviso?:**

_- Con que al cine y encima con el pequeño mocoso - dijo con algo de resentimiento - Pues lo siento por él pero tu no saldrás de aquí.._

- E-eh? - dijo la pelirrosa sin captar lo que trataba de decirle - ¿de que estas hablando? - dijo nerviosa

- Bien - dejo caer su cabeza en forma de cansancio y soltó un suspiro - De esto hablo, Amu - se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con llave, luego la guardo en su bolsillo.

- Oye.. espera un momento - habló casi gritando

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes que ir a otro lugar? - estaba jugando con ella. Amu empezó a medio reír mientras se rascaba nerviosamente por detrás de su cabello.

- Hahaha.. no, es que.. - Ikuto se dirigía lentamente caminando hacia ella. Llego al punto de que se agacho para estar a la altura de Amu, y acomodó unos mechones por detrás de sus orejas. - I-Ikuto t-tengo que ir a casa - estaba tartamudeando la ojiámbar

- Por favor.. - le dio un beso corto en la mejilla - solo quédate por un rato más.. - susurro cerca de su oido.

- E-esta bien - se sonrojo y puso su brazo en forma de escudo, en su cara - D-detente.. tengo que enviar un mensaje primero. Él se alejo y escribió el mensaje.. para su madre, diciendo que llegaría mas tarde. Cuando termino, se dio la vuelta y estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Terminaste? - pregunto Ikuto y ella asintió en forma de respuesta. Le saco el bolso que colgaba de ella y lo dejo en uno de los asientos. Se acercaron y juntaron sus labios.

"Se que mis acciones, no son recomendadas en este momento.. pero no puedo parar, por mas que quiera ahora, ya no puedo alejarme de su lado. Tal vez ponga en peligro mi vida, todo lo que hice para llegar a ser artista y profesor. Tal vez este arruinando su futuro.. No, su futuro será junto al mio. Yo jure protegerla y que ni hasta la muerte conseguiría separarme de Amu. No puedo creer que caí en el amor con una adolescente, siendo yo casi un adulto. Algún día, amor mio, prometo que estaremos juntos para toda la vida" - pensaba Tsukiyomi.

Ambos siguieron con un beso mas subido de tono y la pelirrosa entreabrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua que unía las salibas de los dos. El la agarro con ambas manos puestas detrás de su cintura; y ella coloco una de sus manos en el brazo del peliazul. Estuvieron así unos largos minutos y cuando se les acababa el aire, volvían a hacerlo.. hasta que escucharon el estruendo de la ventana abriéndose.

- T-Tadase! - gritó Amu y vio como se acerco a ambos, para luego golpear en la mejilla a Ikuto - Ikuto! - gritó y corrió en su ayuda cuando cayó.

- Maldito seas! Mira que obligarla a hacer.. - apenas podía respirar el rubio. Puso todo en ese golpe. Ikuto se levantó y lo agarro por la camiseta.. todo paso muy rápido.. pero al momento de querer golpearlo, Amu se interpuso abrazandolo fuertemente para calmar toda la furia que desataba Ikuto.

- Ya! Cálmate por favor.. por favor.. - y la correspondió su abrazo

- Lo siento - susurro en su oído. Beso su flequillo

- ¿Q-que diablos? Amu ¿que significa esto? - reclamó Tadase

- Tadase lo que observaste desde tu punto de vista.. no era lo que parecía - dijo Amu sonrojada mientras se voltió a verlo, aun sin soltar a Ikuto. Se separaron y se miraron fugazmente a los ojos. Él rubio comprendió

- Oh.. veo que ya escogiste. Y yo que estaba preocupado por tí, porque no me enviaste el mensaje - bajo la mirada y una leve sonrisa del peliazul apareció - Pero eso no quiere decir que me he dado por vencido; se que volverá a lastimar.. así que no lo permitiré de nuevo - la miro fijamente e Ikuto torció sus labios y frunció el ceño. Se aparto de la chica, y se acercó a Tadase.

- Si la tocas, eres niño muerto.. Ya te lo advertí - gruño molesto. Tadase se limito a mostrar una sonrisa y se fue directo a la puerta, como intento abrirla y vio que estaba cerrada. Se volteo a ver a Ikuto y este perezosamente el tiró la llave que se le cayo a Tadase de las manos; la lanzo mal a propósito. Ikuto mantuvo su mirada hacia él, hasta que se había ido

Después de que marchara Tadase, Amu soltó un gran suspiro.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? - la agarró de su mentón obligandola a mirarle a los ojos. Ella desvió los ojos.

- Descuida, estoy bien pero.. - lo miro a los ojos - mira tu.. vamos hay que limpiar esa herida - lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en uno de los asientos. Después de ir al baño para buscar la caja de primeros auxilios, le limpio la herida y besó su otra mejilla.

- Gracias - dijo Ikuto y cuando la pelirrosa se iba a parar, puesto que estaba agachada enfrente de él, la jaló del brazo depositando uno de sus dulces besos en los labios de la chica. Y a partir de ahí, salieron los instintos.

Amu le siguió el beso, abrió ambas piernas y se colocó encima del peliazul. Siguieron con un beso mayor y él chico atrajo a la pelirrosa, posando sus manos en la espalda de esta. Estuvieron así un largo tiempo y al finalizar Amu habló.

- Nee.. ¿no piensas que hace mucho frío? - tembló un poco

- Mmm.. a decir verdad, quizás algo - el peliazul voltio la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la ventana seguía abierta - Oh la ventana.. - la miro de nuevo - No quiero ir a cerrarla.. estoy muy cómodo así - y Amu se sonrojo, Ikuto lo único que hizo fue agarrar su chaqueta que estaba muy cerca de ellos, y la puso arriba de su cabeza. La chaqueta cubría desde la cabeza de la pelirrosa hasta la pollera.

Después de eso siguieron besándose, acariciándose debajo de la chaqueta.. hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, una vez más los separó.

- Tsukiyomi-san el director me dijo que tenía que... entregue.. esto - se ocultó en el marco de la puerta - Oh! está con su novia.. lo siento mucho - y cerró la puerta, dejando las hojas que tenía, tiradas debajo de la puerta.

Amu e Ikuto estaban aterrorizados.. otra vez la imprudencia de ambos.. los alertó a detener o seguir su relación. Ikuto la abrazó en exceso y parecía que no la iba a soltar.

- Lo lamento.. mi imprudencia casi provoco.. - besaba su mejilla y se vio que emanaba un aura molesto - ¿estas bien? -

- NO... fue culpa de ese idiota de Tadase, olvido ponerle seguro y tu y yo casi fuimos descubiertos! - Ikuto escuchaba a la pelirrosa maldecir en el aire mientras se acomodaba, ya levantada de sus piernas, y sacándose la chaqueta. Cuando esta se calmó, se dispuso a hablarle.

- ¿Estás mejor? - y Amu asintió - Te prometo que a partir de ahora seremos más cuidadosos - y volvió a asentir la pelirrosa - ¿Estas enojada? - ella desvió la mirada y se fijo en los ojos del peliazul, se acerco a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, pero transmitía demasiado amor.

- Estoy un poco molesta aún - frunció el ceño un instante - pero también se que no tuvimos precaución y que algo así podía suceder.. es decir, mira donde estamos.. Era obvio que en tu oficina nos podían interrumpir - el peliazul sonrió, la tomo de las manos y la volvió a besar.

- Ya... todo estará bien Amu, como estabas cubierta con la chaqueta, no vio tu uniforme y pensó que eras mi novia - se río

- ¿Que acaso no lo soy? - dijo con aire pícaro

- Mmm.. no lo se, quizás debas asegurarte - con tono sensual dejo salir el peliazul. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron. Ambos pasaron la prueba de resistirse el uno al otro.

- Sera mejor que ya me vaya a casa, ha pasado una hora y tal vez mis padres están preocupados - dijo Amu agarrando su bolso

- Espera.. - agarró la chaqueta y su casco - Te llevaré, ponte el casco y la chaqueta para que nadie te reconozca -

- ¿Seguro que nadie lo descubrirá? - comento Amu mientras le hacía caso

- Confía en mi - dijo Ikuto

Salieron de la escuela casi en secreto, y los que los observaron, se rieron del atuendo de Amu. Ella por dentro del casco estaba muy sonrojada. Al llegar al estacionamiento subieron a la moto del peliazul.

- Agárrate fuerte o te caerás - aviso Ikuto sonriendo porque lo favorecía a él. Amu lo hizo y le dijo el lugar donde vivía, no sin antes advertirle dejarla unas cuadras antes.

Al llegar se quito la chaqueta y el casco. Se habían estacionado 2 cuadras lejos, y estaban en un cajellón. Cuando Ikuto guardo las cosas en el baúl, Amu se le acerco y lo beso por otro largo tiempo. Hasta que el sonó el celular de Amu.. Ikuto se iba a alejar, pero la pelirrosa no lo permitió. Agarro con mas fuerza el cuello de su profesor y siguieron uniendo salibas hasta que se les acabo el aire.

- Te amo, Ikuto.. Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida - susurro en sus labios por la falta de aire. Los dos respiraban entrecortados. Se abrazaron por ultima vez antes de despedirse.

- Para mí también Amu, eres lo mejor - la alzó girando en el aire - ¡Te amo demasiado! - gritó en el cajellón. Amu se sonrojo fuertemente

- Shh! Alguien nos puede descubrir! - aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz. Sonrieron y se despidieron.

Amu dejo a Ikuto y se quedo viendolo hasta que se fue en su moto. Ella iba caminando, soñando en las nubes, y una cuadra y antes de llegar a su casa, lo vio parado observándola. Parecía molesto. Ella se asusto, "quizás la felicidad solo dura muy poco tiempo" pensaba triste

- T-Tanaka-sensei? - dijo Amu

* * *

**O.O Espero que les guste lectoras! Ojala se hayan dado cuenta de que es el sensual y hermoso hermano de Kou de Ao Haru Ride *¬* Hemorragia nasal! *3***

**Nos vemos en la siguiente flechita de aqui debajo! Besos y dejen reviews plis! :'C**


	14. Desafortunada lluvia

**HONTONI GOMEN NASAI MINNA! LAMENTO MUCHO MI RETRASOOO :( No tenia compu pero ahora he vuelto y con una compu nueva que me regalaron mis padres :D estoy muy feliz asi que ahora disfrutemos del capitulo ;)**

**N/A: Shugo Chara no me pertenece..! :C**

**LOLITA-GOTICA: lamento confundirte jaja :D Tanaka-sensei aparece en esta historia y es otro profesor que trabaja en el colegio de Amu. Bueno en este capitulo aclaro tu dudas. Gracias por siempre comentar. Besos**

**AmutoxVivi: Gracias por seguir mi historia y los animos :D Continua escribiendo! Me gustan tus historias**

**Izumi-Lulu: Oh si Tanaka-sensei *¬* Yo tambien lo amo. Ojala ahora sigas comentando, gracias :3**

* * *

**Desafortunada lluvia:**

_Amu dejo a Ikuto y se quedo viendolo hasta que se fue en su moto. Ella iba caminando, soñando en las nubes, y una cuadra y antes de llegar a su casa, lo vio parado observándola. Parecía molesto. Ella se asusto, "quizás la felicidad solo dura muy poco tiempo" pensaba triste_

_- ¿T-Tanaka-sensei? - dijo Amu_

**Amu Pov**

Cierto.. él fue el que nos interrumpió en la oficina de Ikuto.. pero, que hace aquí? Y encima con esa expresión en el rostro. Será coincidencia que este por aquí? No lo creo parece enojado o algo así. Y si acaso descubrió mi relación con Ikuto? Si es asi.. quizás la felicidad solo dura muy poco tiempo.. cierto? - pensaba la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

- ¿Sensei? Que esta haciendo por aquí? - dijo normalmente

- A si que.. ¿al final eras tú? - dijo Tanaka

- ¿Hmm? ¿A que se refiere? - Amu se hacía la que no entendía.

- Se sobre la relación que mantienes con Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no tienes que fingir que no me comprendes - soltó con seriedad. Ella se quedo en silencio y bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Se lo dirá a mis padres.. y al director? - su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- No diré nada Hinamori - dijo el pelinegro. Ella de inmediato lo miro a la cara

- ¿Ehh? ¿No dirá nada? - sorprendida, casi gritó. Él se limito a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego la cambio por una de seriedad.

- No diré nada.. a cambio de que acaben con la relación que mantienen - dijo el sensei

- ¿Q-que? - dijo en un susurro audible - ¿p-porque? -

Tanaka soltó un suspiro y se quedo pensando por un minuto.

- En resumen Hinamori, lo de ustedes no puede ser. - Amu lo miró fijamente - Él tiene 21 años, tu solo tienes 16. Aunque la diferencia sea poca, en estos momentos es muy notable. Imagínate los prejuicios de la sociedad si se llegaran a enterar de que un adulto sale con una adolescente, además de que ella es su alumna en la secundaria. Es algo ilógico Hinamori, y hay muchas razones más pero, eso es lo más importante ahora. Tienes poco experiencia en la vida y no conoces aún a las personas buenas.. y a las que te lastiman - dijo con tranquilidad, como todo un sabio.

- No me importa nada de lo que piensen los demás - bajo su cabeza y apretó su puño - No dejaré a esa persona que es muy importante en mi vida! No lo haré por nada del mundo! - gritó. Tanaka suspiró

- Si tu no entras en razón, se lo diré a Tsukiyomi - camino hacia ella y al pasar a su lado le dijo - Quizás el que es mayor comprenda el error que esta cometiendo - y se fue caminando. Amu se dio la vuelta y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación llorando, hasta que su madre subió y llamó a la puerta.

- Amu-chan ya esta lista la cena - golpeó la puerta y Amu abrió la puerta - ¿Que pasó Amu? ¿Por que lloras? - hablo dulcemente Midori y llego hasta su cama donde Amu se sentó. Bajo la mirada y vio que sostenía el cuadro en el que puso la foto de ella e Ikuto juntos, cuando eran niños. La madre le sonrió

- ¿Es por él? ¿Aún lo extrañas, Amu? - pregunto Midori. Amu no quería mentirle a su madre, pero se veía obligada a hacerlo por la clase de circunstancia que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

- Si mamá. A pesar de todo este tiempo.. sé que esta vivo, puedo sentirlo - Midori se sorpendio al ver su rostro con una sonrisa

- No quisiera romper tus esperanzas hija, pero.. - Amu la miró fijamente. "Se ve determinación en su rostro, no se porque me da la sensación de que algo malo le esta pasando. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es no forzarla a que me lo cuente" - pensaba la mamá de Amu

- No.. descuida, no es nada - la beso en la frente - Vamos! Papá y Ami nos esperan para cenar - dijo agarrándola del brazo y ambas bajaron.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Como todas las mañanas Amu salió de su residencia y camino hasta la estación. Se encontró con Tadase y llego hacia donde ella estaba sentada esperando el tren. Aunque Amu se sentía algo nerviosa por la situación que vivieron ayer. También seguía triste con respecto a lo de Tanaka-sensei y lo peor de todo es que no tenía a nadie para contárselo. La voz del pelirrubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Amu-chan - dijo sonriente

- Buenos días - dijo la pelirrosa y desvió la mirada. Tadase se percató de ello - ¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?

- No, no es eso. Es por otra cosa - dijo Amu aún sin mirarlo.

- Oh, comprendo - Tadase se paró enfrente de ella y sin pedir permiso, le agarró con sus manos el rostro y los puso a muy poca distancia. Esto provoco un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Amu y estaba paralizada - ¿Puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor? - preguntó y se acerco a sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarla y ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Esperando que un milagro lo alejara.. y al parecer sucedió.

Lo siguiente que observo Amu fue que a Tadase lo jalaron desde atrás y lo tumbaron en el suelo. Ikuto.

- ¡Te dije que si la tocarás estabas muerto niño! - le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y Amu detuvo el próximo que se acercaba a su rostro.

- Ikuto! ¡Para por favor! - gritó Amu. Lo separo de Tadase, que se reincorporo del suelo limpiando su propia sangre, y abrazó al peliazul. "Parece que con un abrazo como estos, tranquiliza mucho" - pensó la ojiámbar. Después de que se tranquilizo, Ikuto arrastró literalmente a Amu luego del show que habían armado. Las pocas personas que estaban esperando el tren, los estaban observando a los tres.

Llegaron fuera de la estación e Ikuto le puso el casco a Amu en la cabeza.

- Anda, súbete rápido - dijo el peliazul con voz molesta. Se subió a la moto

- Q-que?! Es-espera - intentó protestar - ¡Hay que ir a la escuela! - dijo Amu pero la jalo del brazo subiéndola a la moto. Salieron de allí a toda velocidad y eso asustó a Amu, tanto que se aferró fuertemente a su espalda. El oji zafiro se dio cuenta y paro la moto, la estaciono en parque de diversiones abandonado, y al bajar ambos de la motocicleta, la aferro a su pecho sin soltarla. Amu aspiró el olor que emanaba de su pecho y se sintió en paz.. como si ellos fueran los únicos que se encontraban en el universo, en el mundo, en esa ciudad, en ese momento..** (N/A: Muy cursi *3*)**

Al separarse después de uno cuantos minutos, se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso encantador. Ella estaba acorralada por sus brazos y la motocicleta del peliazul.

Tenía sus manos envueltas en el cuello de Ikuto y de puntitas en los pies. El peliazul posó las manos en la cadera de Amu y siguió por detrás, pasó por su cintura y bajo un poco más.. haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. **(N/A: *O* quiere decir que las puso en su trasero! Saliendo el lado pervertido a partir de ahora *.*)**

- Lo lamento, me pase un poco - dijo luego de separarse. Se separaron y se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca de allí.

"Supongo que estará molesto por lo de Tadase. Tiene toda la razón, después de todo no hice nada para detenerlo. Aún así.. lo amo y nada en el mundo me hará dejarlo" - pensaba la ojiámbar

- Tanaka me advirtió a mi también - habló por primera vez, llamando mucho la atención de Amu - Fui a la estación para hablar contigo cuando me encontré con esa escena.. tan molesta - dijo con furia, apretando los dientes.

- Perdón.. es que.. en ese momento no podía moverme. Me sentí como que quisiera que tu me salvaras.. Enserio, perdón - cayeron unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Descuida.. se que solo me amas a mí - levanto su mentón y beso su frente - Lamento haber hecho que faltaras a clases -

- Mmm.. no hay problema, pero.. - desvió la mirada, observando el parque por unos instantes y regresó a verlo - ¿No crees que relacionaran nuestras faltas? - se preocupo un poco. Él sonrió

- No princesa, muchos alumnos faltan. Nadie notará nada - le aseguró

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - se miraron con ojos serios - No quiero que nadie me separe de ti - puso sus manos en las mejillas del peliazul y lo beso. Un pequeño beso que demostraba el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Solo un roce de labios.

- No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo - agarró sus manos y les dio pequeños besos.

- Me prometes que pase lo que pase, ¿nunca me dejaras? - pidió Amu con ojos llorosos

- Sabes? Antes de esto, jamás pensé que esas palabras salieran de tu boca - paso sus dedos por su labio inferior - ¿Por fin te das cuenta de que verdaderamente me amas, cierto? - ella no dijo nada - ¿Por fin sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti todos los días? - sonrió por millonésima vez.

Amu asintió con su cabeza y lo abrazó aspirando el olor de su cuello. Subió su cabeza hasta su oído y le susurro:

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, a pesar de todo el rechazo que sufriste en un principio, cuando reapareciste en mi vida. Te amo.. no se como, pero ahora sin ti no puedo vivir - besó su mejilla y le siguió hasta besar sus labios por enésima vez. Empezaron con un beso relajado y, luego de levantarla y ponerla en sus piernas, siguieron con un beso más subido de tono. Esta vez Ikuto tuvo que abrir la boca, sorprendido, por la lengua que Amu rozaba en su labio.

Se separaron por falta de aliento, pero también porque repentinamente empezó a llover.

- ¿Lluvia? Es raro en medio de abril, ¿no crees? - dijo Amu mientras se ponía el casco de Ikuto.

- Si.. pero, será mejor que salgamos antes de pesquemos un resfriado - contesto.

- Aún es temprano para que regrese a casa. Mis padres creen que estoy en la escuela y no puedo ir ahora. Tampoco a la escuela, ya no se puede ingresar. - habló Amu preocupada, subiéndose a la moto del peliazul

- No importa, no iremos allí. Tampoco saldremos a otro lugar porque esta lloviendo - dijo tranquilamente

Amu suspiro - Y entonces ¿a donde vamos? - preguntó cansada de la situación.

- A donde más? Vamos a mi casa - dijo sonriendo y Amu soltó un "Q-que!". Él no escucho porque salió del parque con su moto a toda velocidad. Amu se volvió a agarrar fuertemente de su cintura e Ikuto bajo un poco la velocidad.

Al llegar estaciono la moto y Amu observo el edificio en donde vivía.

- Wow.. parece muy lujoso. ¿Vives solo? - pregunto

- Por supuesto que vivo solo - contestó - ¿Acaso piensas que tengo 21 y vivo con mis padres? - oprimió el botón para que el ascensor baje

- Puede ser posible - él la miro con duda y ella respondió - Pareces un niño pequeño Ikuto! Tienes 21 años y sigues comportándote como todo un malcriado. Siempre te quejas de todo, entre otras cosas.. - sonrió maliciosamente y subieron al ascensor. Al momento de cerrarse las puertas la acorralo contra el espejo y le dijo

- ¿Quieres saber lo que te puede hacer este niño malcriado? - habló con voz sensual cerca de su oído.

- ¿Ehh? - trató de apartarlo - Es-espera Ikuto -

Él oji zafiro no le hizo caso y empezó a besarle los labios. "Jamás me cansaré de esto" pensaba Ikuto. Apretó su cuerpo al de ella y, puso una mano en su cintura, y la otra al lado de su cabeza, evitando que se escapara. El ascensor subió hasta el 5to piso y se separaron al ver las puertas abrirse. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella y abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos entraron.

* * *

**OH SÍ! He regresado con un buen y largo capitulo :D Ojala les guste y dejen más reviews! Besos chicas *3***


	15. El reflejo del pasado

**Hola chicas :3 gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero que sigan animandome! :D**

**N/A: Estos maravillosos personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen! :/ **

**LOLITA GOTICA: ** **Jjajajaaj yo también soy una maldita pervertida de 14 años y lo lamento pero creo que en este fic no va a haber lemon. No lo escribiré aquí, pero tengo en mente otro fic lleno de lemon de Amuto :3 así que hay que esperarlo :D Saludos y gracias por siempre comentar**

**Sinon31:**** Me alegro tu comentario :D Amu e Ikuto no iban a hacer lemon. Solo fue un impulso de amor :3 Aquí abajo tu capitulo esperado!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SEGUIR MI FIC : Izumi-Lulu. sara28. AmutoxVivi. Porfis sigan dejandolos!**

* * *

**El reflejo del pasado:**

_El oji zafiro no le hizo caso y empezó a besarle los labios. "Jamás me cansaré de esto" pensaba Ikuto. Apretó su cuerpo al de ella y, puso una mano en su cintura, y la otra al lado de su cabeza, evitando que se escapara. El ascensor subió hasta el 5to piso y se separaron al ver las puertas abrirse. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella y abrió la puerta de su departamento, ambos entraron._

Cuando Ikuto cerro la puerta, volteo a verla y camino hacia ella. Tomo ambas manos de la pelirrosa y las beso, se agacho a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Descuida, nada se nos va a salir de las manos. Era broma lo que dije en el ascensor - Le sonrió Ikuto y acarició su cabello. Camino hacia la cocina y ella lo siguió - ¿Que prefieres café o té? - preguntó mientras ponía agua para hervirla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nada se nos va a salir de las manos"? - Amu parecía molesta. El peliazul la miro de reojo y volvió a su trabajo

- No me contestaste antes. ¿Quieres café o té? -

- Tu tampoco lo hiciste - Ikuto volteo a verla por completo. Definitivamente Amu estaba molesta - Dime ¿Que insinuabas? -

- No es nada.. es solo que estabas temblando - Se paso la mano por el cabello

- Por la lluvia, me moje y estoy fría - dijo la pelirrosa - No estabas pensando que estaba... - Ikuto volteó de nuevo por que ya había hervido el agua.

- Prepararé café - simplemente dijo

- Mírame - dijo Amu y como no lo hizo, se acercó a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, obligandolo a mirarla - Ikuto, míráme - exigió.

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Si es cierto! Estaba pensando que estarías asustada. Por culpa de lo que paso en el ascensor y las malditas hormonas, estaba pensando en que quizás estarías asustada de mi! - explotó Tsukiyomi. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

- Creo que será mejor que me valla - habló Amu. Caminaron hasta la puerta y antes de que la abriera, la acorralo en la puerta y plantó un beso en los labios de la pelirrosa. Correspondió dejando mucho amor en los labios de su amando y besó su mejilla.

- Te amo y lo siento mucho - dijo el oji zafiro **(N/A: Descuiden! la que no entendió mas tarde entenderá :3)**

Se miraron por ultima vez, y antes de que la pelirrosa saliera, le entregó un paraguas. Cuando Amu salió del edificio, suspiró y se encamino a una cafetería cercana. Se quedó comiendo y aburriéndose hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa, para aparentar que había ido a la escuela. Al día siguiente, todo parecía un caos para ambos protagonistas.

Amu e Ikuto se ignoraron por completo. Casi siempre cruzaban alguna mirada y sonreían, pero ese día ni siquiera se vieron a los ojos. Tadase le pidió disculpas a Amu por lo de la ultima vez y ella lo perdonó, pero le advirtió que si lo volvía hacer, jamás lo perdonaría de nuevo.

- ¿Rompieron? - le pregunto Tanaka-sensei a Ikuto, cuando estaban solos en la sala de profesores. La impactante pregunta hizo despertar a Tsukiyomi de su mente.

- ¿Qué? - lo miró a la cara

- Ayer faltaste y hoy, has estado actuando raro todo el día. Además, pensé que ibas a golpearme o algo por haber amenazado la relación de ambos - dijo riendo

- Oh..es verdad, ¿tu lo sabes, cierto? - aún seguía distraído. A causa de esto, Tanaka le tiró un poco de agua en la cabeza.

- ¡Despierta! - dijo divertido

- ¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? - se levantó de la silla y gritó. Al fin logro despertar por completo.

- Esa es mi linea - sonrió - Puedes contarme si quieres.. ¿Sucedió algo? - Ikuto se volvió a sentar y soltó un gran suspiro - Ahí va un año de juventud perdido - dijo y ambos rieron.

- Descuida, por el momento no te golpeare - dijo el peliazul divertido. Tanaka lo miro en forma de seguridad e Ikuto decidió contárselo.

- Resumiendolo, ayer hice que Amu faltara a la escuela y fuimos a un parque. Luego, comenzó a llover y fuimos a mi casa - hizo una pausa y Tanaka lo miro con preocupación - ¡Descuida hombre! No pasó nada de lo que estas pensando - dijo rápidamente a la defensiva. La cara del pelinegro se tranquilizó.

- ¿Y luego que paso? - Tanaka le sirvió un vaso de agua nueva.

- Discutimos.. creo - Arrugó la nariz el peliazul. Tanaka soltó un gran suspiro.

- También tienes un año de "juventud" perdido - el "juventud" lo hizo dudar con los dedos y se rió, pero Tanaka solo se había quedado en silencio.

- Lo mejor que tendrías que hacer, es dejarla - Tanaka se levantó de la silla - Lo siento, tengo que irme - y salió de lugar.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - dijo Ikuto cuando se había marchado.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Amu se dirigía directo a su casa. Antes de llegar a la estación para tomar el tren, se detuvo a ver una tienda. Tadase le había dicho que podia esperarla, pero ella le dijo que no importaba y el pelirubio se había ido. Después de salir del local, se sorprendió al ver aquella motocicleta muy conocida.

- Te tardaste años Amu. ¿Que compraste? - un sexy peliazul estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta de la tienda. A Amu se le había caído su maleta de secundaria, por la sorpresa.

- ¿Ikuto? ¿Qué haces aquí? - ella aún estaba preocupada, molesta y sorprendida. Así es, preocupada porque temía que lo de ambos se acabara por una estúpida discusión. Molesta a causa de la insinuación de él. Y sorprendida, después de todo un día ignorarla, ¿se atrevía a buscarla luego de las clases? Una sonrisa o cruzar una mirada ¿era mucho pedir?

- Vengo a aclarar las cosas contigo - dijo Tsukiyomi. Asustada. Ahora si se le presentaba esa clase de sentimiento.

- Quiero que terminemos de una vez todo esto.. - Algo pareció romperse dentro del corazón de Amu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Ya no quiero que estemos ignorándonos el uno al otro - **(N/A: Gomen..jijiji se asustaron?)**

- ¿¡Qué!? - después de decir eso, ella explotó - ¡Yo no fui la que te ignoró durante todo el día! - lo golpeó en el pecho con un puño formado por sus manos - ¡Fuiste tu! ¡Tu y tu estúpida mente pervertida! - Lo seguía golpeando en el pecho.

- Amu ya basta, duele - dijo Ikuto y trató de agarrar sus manos para detenerla. Y no lo conseguía. La ojiámbar lo golpeó en la cara con la bolsa que tenía en las manos y luego se le cayó.

- ¡Tu eres el tonto que insinuo que yo estaba asustada por pensar que ibamos a tener relaciones! - Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. **(N/A: Lo entendieron, cierto? :3)**

La agarró de los brazos y empujo hacia la pared en la que él estaba apoyado anteriormente. La besó con muchisima pasión y casi parecía un beso forzoso. Amu apenas conseguía seguirle el ritmo. Al cabo de unos minutos la soltó.

- ¡Estaba tratando de protegerte! - gritó enfadado - ¡Permití que te fueras de mi departamento para que no pasará nada de lo tu no quisieras! - bajo la cabeza y levantó la bolsa que se la había caído, y también la maleta. Otro silencio apareció.

- Lo siento - dijeron al unisono. Se abrazaron fuertemente e Ikuto se percató de que Amu lloraba. La alejo para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Que ocurre princesa? - pregunto preocupado y le levanto el mentón.

- No es nada - se frotó lo ojos - Es solo que antes me asustaste, pensé que querías terminar conmigo - pronunció mirandolo fijamente. Los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo indescriptible.

- Lo siento, pero esto no va a acabar nunca - Sonrió juntando su frente a la de ella. Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando escucharon una ligera risa.

- ¿Sensei?/¿Tanaka? - pronunció Amu, seguida de Ikuto.

- Emm.. Yo... Pu-puedo explicarlo - dijo rascándose la nuca - No era mi intención.. Yo solo pasaba por aquí a comprar algo y me encontré con esta escena - Era cierto, pero estaba nervioso de que no le creyeran. Ikuto puso una mano en la cintura de Amu y la atrajo hacia él.

- No importa nada de lo que digas, ni lo que hagas. Puedes delatarme si así lo quieres, con su familia, el director de la escuela, mi familia, y a todos los que tu quieras - Dijo Ikuto - Pero no lograrás separarme de ella. Ni tu, ni nadie. Eso te lo advierto -

Amu y Tanaka estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de salir de la boca del peliazul. Inmediatamente atrapó los carnosos labios de Amu, fundiéndose en un beso que dejaría rastros en ambos de querer aún más. Él se quedo ahí y comprendió al fin, que ni el mismo Dios podría romper el amor que sentían. Después de que se separaron iban a volver a besarse, pero él los interrumpió.

- Antes de que se pierdan entre ustedes, me gustaría hablarles - dijo Tanaka-sensei - ¿Podríamos ir a una cafetería cercana? Yo invito -

- De acuerdo - respondió el peliazul - ¿Puedes llegar un poco más tarde a casa, Amu? -

- Si, no hay problema. Mis padres y Ami se fueron a casa de unos parientes - aclaró Amu

- Perfecto, vamos - dijo el pelinegro. Se encaminaron en silenció y al llegar, pidieron un café los adultos y Amu aprovechó para pedir un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

- Bien, quiero contarles algo que me ocurrió cuando tenía la misma edad que tú, Ikuto - dijo Tanaka-sensei.

- Exactamente a los 21 años, comenzaba mi carrera y fuí demasiado ingenuo - hizo un ligera pausa - tan ingenuo como para enamorarme de una de mis alumnas de 3er año - dijo en un susurro audible para ellos. Los miró a los ojos - Fue a mitad de año cuando me di cuenta y al principio solo la observaba. Como si me hubiera encantado con un hechizo, me enamoró. Mi sorpresa fue cuando ella se me confesó en agosto de ese mismo año, ambos pensábamos que ibamos a poder seguir adelante pero.. tuvimos una discusión y al día siguiente me ignoro todo el día. No vino durante 1 semana y luego me enteré de que se había cambiado de escuela. También escuche que le contó a sus padres que le gustaba un profesor de su escuela y por eso la cambiaron. Pude averiguar a donde la habían trasladado y fui a verla, cuando llegue pensaba arreglar las cosas pero.. - unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

- Sensei no tiene que seguir, esa es su historia. No tiene porque.. - habló Amu pero la interrumpió

- No. No Hinamori, quiero hacerlo - y ella asintió. Él limpió las lágrimas y continuó - Al llegar me dijo que todo entre nosotros había acabado, me echó en cara que yo no hice nada para arreglar antes la situación y dijo que yo fui el causante de haber arruinado su vida. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que ella aún me amaba y que decía todo eso para que yo conservará mi empleo y siguiera adelante. Siempre lo decía, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ella. No quería que sus padres hicieran algo peor como cambiarla a un internado o mudarse de ciudad, ella estaba viviendo en esa ciudad desde que nació y no podía hacerle eso. Me mude aquí y la deje ir, solo me aleje de ella para que pudiera ser feliz. Se que lo es, o al menos quiero aferrarme a esa idea - una lágrima salió del ojo de Amu y se la limpió. Los miro a ambos y les dijo

- Lamento mucho haber amenazado con contar su relación. Solo pensé que era lo correcto que se alejen, antes de que alguno terminara lastimado... pero me di cuenta de que me refleje en Tsukiyomi al pensar en eso. Pensé que saldrían lastimado, pero me demostraron de que lucharían el uno por el otro, ¿cierto? - les sonrió

- Así es, contra todo y contra todos - habló Ikuto.

Luego de esa triste conversación, empezaron a hablar de cosas más animadas y Tanaka los dejó a ambos solos. Ikuto llevó a Amu a su casa en su moto y al llegar, el peliazul pidió permiso para pasar al baño. Sus padres aún no habían llegado. Cuando Ikuto estaba por marcharse, Amu lo acompaño hasta afuera y por unos minutos compartieron unos besos de despedida. El peliazul se fue rápidamente en su moto y la pelirrosa entró a su casa. Al cabo de unos minutos su madre entró a la casa y la encontró escuchando música en su habitación, haciendo la tarea. Le quitó con bastante fuerza los auriculares.

- ¡Hey! quien - gritó Amu - ¿Mamá? ¿Ya regresaron? ¿Por que hicis..- la interrumpió

- Hinamori Amu, ahora mismo me dirás quién es el hombre con el que te estabas besando en su motocicleta -

* * *

**Wow! Algo se acercará? O acabará? Dejen reviews y lo averiguarán! Jijijiji yo y mis rimas xD Besos :3**


	16. La estación de los reencuentros

**Hola de nuevo! Wow veo que les gusta mi fic :3 En fin, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo :D espero que les guste! Por cierto veo que quieren lemon *3* yo también tengo una maldita mente pervertida, pero descuiden que habrá en el siguiente fic que escriba :D**

**N/A: Los protagonistas y otros papeles secundarios no me pertenecen! :C**

**Una pregunta chicas: ¿Les gusta las fotografías que subo a medida que avanza la historia?**

* * *

**La estación de los reencuentros:**

_- ¡Hey! quien - gritó Amu - ¿Mamá? ¿Ya regresaron? ¿Por que hicis..- la interrumpió_

_- Hinamori Amu, ahora mismo me dirás quién es el hombre con el que te estabas besando en su motocicleta -_

En ese momento Amu recordó los últimos momentos que vivió con Ikuto.. Como si fuera una señal de advertencia, que no lo iba a volver a ver.

**Flashback:**** (N/A: A pasado un largo tiempo desde que hice uno :3)**

_- Muy bien, ¿aquí es cierto? - pregunto Ikuto mientras estacionaba su motocicleta en frente de la casa de Amu. Ella luego de quitarse el casco le dio un zape_** (N/A: Un golpe, aclaro *3*)**

_- ¡No te hagas el desentendido! - decía juguetona la pelirrosa - Tu ya has visto mi casa - bajo de la motocicleta y le entregó el casco. Le saco la lengua y él se quedó sentado en su motocicleta observándola de frente._

_- Mmm.. no me gusta para nada esa expresión. ¿Debería hacer algo para arreglarla? - dijo sensualmente. Ella solo se sonrojo ligeramente y luego decidió bromear un poco con él, le siguió la corriente. Ella también podía jugar si la desafiaban como en los viejos tiempos._

_- ¡Ups! Quizás deberías asegurarte de eso - dijo Amu y se acerco a él. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliazul y empezó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello. Dio una risita ahogada cuando lo vio sonrojarse ligeramente por su causa. Desapareció en una fracción de segundos, sorprendiéndose._

_Se levanto de la moto y la elevó haciendo que por reflejo enredara sus piernas en la cintura de él. La tenía sujeta con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo el muslo derecho. Se detuvo a una distancia de 2 centímetros de su rostro._

_- ¿Así que piensas jugar con fuego, eh? ¿Sabías que te podrías quemar? - corto la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios, adormeciéndose en un beso con mucha pasión. Ella abrió la boca ansiosa, esperando para recibir la lengua del peliazul, transmitiéndole el amor que también sentía._

_Amu prácticamente estaba apretando la cintura de Ikuto con sus piernas, como si fuera un koala, así que podría decirse que si la soltaba, no se caería. Dandose cuenta de esto, el peliazul hizo un círculo en el muslo derecho de la chica y recorrió lentamente hacía arriba. Como Amu tenía una falda, no tan corta pero tampoco tan larga, no llegó más allá del indice de esta. Para no preocupar a la oji ámbar, levantó su mano deshaciendo los círculos y la puso en su cadera, con los dedos tocando un poco su trasero. La otra mano subió hacia su espalda. Seguían el beso que se estaba a punto de acabar por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos, jadeando._

_- A ti también te encanta jugar con fuego ¿cierto?- dijo sonriente Amu. El peliazul la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, dejando sus pies en la tierra, y besó la frente de esta._

_- Solo contigo princesa - él chico miro para todos lados, observando que ninguno de sus vecinos los hubieran visto - No hay monos en la costa. ¿Podría pasar al baño un momento? ¿Tus padres aún no vuelven verdad? - Vio que Amu miraba su reloj._

_- Mis padres llegarán dentro de 30 minutos, quizás. Puedes pasar al baño si quieres - respondió sacando la llave de su maleta. Él la siguió por detras, sin olvidarse de sacar las llaves de la moto._

_Al entrar a la casa le indicó el baño y paso a este. Amu se fue a cambiar rápidamente para estar más comoda en casa, y al bajar lo encontró saliendo del baño. Le ofreció un vaso de agua a Ikuto y luego le fue a abrir la puerta antes de que sus padres llegaran. Al salir, hablaron un momento más, una conversación muy importante. Ikuto se sentó en su motocicleta mirándola de frente._

_- Oye Ikuto... ¿Como resolveremos lo de nuestra relación?.. digo ¿como se lo haremos saber a mis padres?.. ¿O que haremos si se enterara la gente? Yo.. sinceramente no se como vamos a encontrarle una solución a esto.. - decía la pelirrosa avergonzada._

_- ¿El que quieras encontrarle una solución, lo convierte en un problema para ti? - pregunto un poco triste._

_"Mierda! No me he explicado bien!" pensó en ese instante la oji ámbar._

_- ¡No! ¡No es eso!.. Es solo que me da miedo la reacción que tendrán al saberlo - confesó rápidamente la pelirrosa - Pero.. ¿para ti no es un problema esto? - pregunto Amu mientras jugaba con sus propios mechones de cabello. Él, agarró sus manos deteniéndolas. Sabia que se estaba poniendo más nerviosa._

_- El único problema sería que ellos no me aceptaran. Aunque... no se cuando podríamos decírselos - le dijo tranquilamente y bajo la mirada pensativo - Yo no tengo ningún problema con decírselo a mis padres, después de todo soy un adulto. Pero quizás ellos también se pongan en contra, por tu edad._

_- Lo sé - bajo la mirada y soltó las manos de Ikuto para llevarlas directamente hacia su rostro. Beso sus labios y los mantuvo quietos por unos segundos. Se separo de él, aun con las manos en el rostro - Ahora, ya no quiero separarme de ti - una lágrima se aproximo y la limpió ella misma rápidamente._

_- Tengo una idea - dijo rápidamente - ¿Que te parece si les vas contando cosas de mi, poco a poco, y luego de unos meses me presento? O sino, diles que te gusta alguien y que quieres empezar a ver como funciona la relación, para no apresurarse en presentarnos tan rápido - habló emocionante el peliazul._

_- ¡Eso suena mejor! Me gusta la segunda opción. Así pensarán que estoy intentando algo y luego los presento - sonrió Amu. Ikuto miró su reloj._

_- Ya tengo que irme, pero nos vemos mañana - le dio un ligero beso en la parte inferior de sus labios - Puedes decírselos esta noche o cuando mejor te parezca. Después de todo, ambos sabemos que estamos intentando algo ¿no es cierto? - giró en su moto, sosteniendo el manubrio y volteo a verla por ultima vez._

_- De acuerdo te enviaré un mensaje ¿te pase mi número? - preguntó Amu y él asintió - Por cierto ¿como fue Tanaka-sensei que descubrió nuestra relación? - dijo pensativa._

_- Oh..eso, olvide contártelo. ¿Recuerdas el día en mi oficina cuando te llame para confirmar las clases de canto? - frunció el ceño._

_- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien porque Tadase te golpeó y alguien interrumpió nuestro beso - respondió Amu_

_- Si ese día. Fue Tanaka el que nos interrumpió - arrugo la nariz - Él me advirtió que sabía acerca de nuestra relación, el día después de que te deje cerca del callejón. Nos reunimos a la mañana para desayunar en una cafetería y me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que eras tú. - __**(N/A: La que no recuerda vuelva a leer el capitulo 13!)**_

_- ¿Como lo supo si estaba oculta con tu chaqueta? - dijo confundida. El peliazul se rió ligeramente._

_- Cuando nos interrumpió, no quiso vernos haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y como esta avergonzado desvió su mirada y vio lo que colgaba de tu maleta. ¿Quién olvidaría haber visto ese animal tan raro? ¿Es un animal o extraterrestre? - comenzó a reírse_

_- Oye! No es tan raro - lo golpeó en el hombro - Es un circulo suavesito y peludo, con un cara graciosa - sonrió por un recuerdo - ¿Por eso se dio cuenta de que era yo? -_

_- Así es. O al menos eso me dijo. ¿Quien te lo.. - fue interrumpido por los labios de Amu. Volvió a besarlo pidiendo entrada y ambos se perdieron entre una batalla de salivas, se distrajeron con el beso por unos minutos._

_- Tienes que irte o mis padres llegaran pronto - dijo contra sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla por ultima vez._

_- Te amo. Nos vemos mañana. Entra rápido porque ya es de noche - dijo poniéndose el casco - Por cierto ¿como fue que aprendiste a besar así? Porque que yo recuerde la primera vez que nos besamos, no eras inexperta - habló seriamente pero se oyó burlón al final._

_- Yo también te amo. Cuidate - le sonrió olvidando la ultima pregunta. Él solo lo ignoró._

_- Ah.. olvidaba decirte, la próxima semana empezaremos con las clases - dijo Ikuto y la oji ámbar asintió. Arrancó la moto y se fue alejando. La pelirrosa entró a su casa y se dispuso a terminar sus deberes._

_"Necesito distraerme.. este no es el momento de estar recordando viejos tiempos. Aunque.. no se si pueda ocultárselo mucho tiempo. Después de todo, yo lo elegí a él" - pensaba Amu y se puso los auriculares para escuchar música. No oyó a su madre entrar por la puerta._

**Fin Flashback**

- Que..? Yo.. - tartamudo la oji ámbar desde su escritorio - ¿N-nos viste? -

- No vi al hombre porque estaba todo oscuro. ¿Quién es él? - dijo claramente enojada. Amu quedó en silenció - Responde por favor Amu, tu no puedes salir con hombres mayores -

- ¿Como sabes que es un adulto? - exigió Amu

- Es simple, si tiene una motocicleta significa que es mayor para tener licencia - dijo Midori frunciendo el ceño

- No.. esa moto se la prestó su padre, no es de él - habló bajando la cabeza - No es mayor -

- ¿Entonces quién es? - dijo más tranquila su madre. Se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Él..él es.. él fue un gran amigo en el pasado. Lo volví a encontrar y estamos intentando llevar una relación - miró a Midori, que estaba confundida.

- ¿Un amigo del pasado? ¿Están intentando llevar un relación? - preguntó confundida y su hija asintió.

- No queriamos ir de modo apresurado, así que por eso no te dije nada. Me gustaría que lo comprendieras y que me dieras permiso de salir con él. Después de todo, tu querías que intentara encontrar el amor, ¿cierto? - Amu sonrió.

- Esta bien, lo discutiré con tu padre - Midori suspiró - ¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre? -

- Se llama.. Hotori Tadase - desvió la mirada.

- Muy bien, lo comprendo. ¿Ya cenaste lo que te deje? - pregunto cambiando de tema por toda la tensión que había

- Si lo hice - simplemente respondió, seria.

- Hablaré con tu padre esta noche y lo discutiremos en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Esta bien. ¿Porque llegaron temprano? - le sonrió

- Yo sola regresé porque tu padre y Ami se quedaron un rato más en un parque cercano - dijo su madre y le acarició el cabello - Ya es tarde así que ve a dormir, ¿Sí? - Amu asintió y Midori se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. **(N/A: Me suena a rimas)**

Amu se fue a dormir y no le envió el mensaje a Ikuto. "Creo, que será mejor hablar de esto mañana en persona, no con los teléfonos" pensó y suspiró, luego calló dormida en un profundo sueño.

El día siguiente en el desayuno:

- Amu-chan, tu madre me contó acerca del chico del que hablaron ayer por la noche - habló su padre - Puedes tener el permiso de parte de ambos para salir con ese tal Tadase, pero siempre y cuando llegues al horario que se te aviso. ¿Comprendes? - dijo sonriente - Solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas, antes de volver a sufrir por alguien - le acariciaba la mano dándole ánimos, aunque por dentro quería matar al desgraciado que estaba haciendo crecer a su querida hija. Obviamente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar debido a que su querida esposa lo obligo a que lo hiciera. No quería volver a verla sufrir una decepción de amor, como lo hizo la última vez.

Él desayuno fue tranquilo y la pelirrosa se dirigió a la estación para tomar el tren que la llevaba hacía la escuela. Tadase no se encontraba allí.

"Con lo ultimo que ocurrió, obviamente Tadase no iba a querer verme a la cara. ¡Maldición! ¡Justo cuando necesitaba su ayuda no esta! Aunque.. primero lo tengo que discutir con Ikuto. Dios mio... ¡Mi cabeza es un desastre! No puedo evitar pensar en él, ya que lo volví a recordar con las preguntas de Ikuto" pensaba Amu sentada en el banco esperando al tren.

_- ¿Quién olvidaría haber visto ese animal tan raro? ¿Es un animal o extraterrestre?. Por cierto ¿como fue que aprendiste a besar así? Porque que yo recuerde la primera vez que nos besamos, no eras inexperta_ - esas eran las preguntas que resonaban en la cabeza de Amu.

- Bueno.. ¡ya no me importa eso! - se levantó con ambas manos en el aire y literalmente gritó olvidándose de la gente que estaba esperando el tren. Se sonrojo y volvió a su asiento.

"No me importa recordarte, después de todo fuiste alguien importante para mí. Espero que en estos momentos estés cumpliendo tus sueños, Nagihiko" miro hacía el cielo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos.

- ¿Hinamori Amu? - dijo una voz suave. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y lo observo de pie a cabeza. Se quedó con un nudo en la garganta y no podía pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿Nagihiko? - su nombre salió de sus labios provocando una quemadura en las cuerdas vocales de la pelirrosa.

De nuevo ahí frente suyo, el chico por el que sufrió. Un poco más alto y con el cabello crecido también. Definitivamente ese año estaría definido por: Amor, reencuentros y más heridas abiertas.

* * *

**¿Creen que le doy muchas vueltas a la historia? me gustaría saber su opinión dejando un pequeño review aquí abajo. Aunque quiero aclarar que Amu solo AMA A IKUTO! ¿Anteriormente pensaron que sus padres y ella estarían hablado de Ikuto? Jijijij besos y gracias a todas las que siguen mi historia.**

**Matta ne minna! :3**


	17. Una promesa de vida

**Hola chicas! Aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias por siempre comentar!**

**N/A: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen al dúo Peach-Pit (Gracias por crear a nuestro hermoso Ikuto!)**

* * *

**Una promesa de vida:**

_- ¿Nagihiko? - su nombre salió de sus labios provocando una quemadura en las cuerdas vocales de la pelirrosa._

_De nuevo ahí frente suyo, el chico por el que sufrió. Un poco más alto y con el cabello crecido también. Definitivamente ese año estaría definido por: Amor, reencuentros y más heridas abiertas._

Aunque algo andaba mal. ¿Serán solo imaginaciones suyas?

Amu volvió a revisar de arriba a abajo de nuevo a la persona que se encontraba delante suyo. Ciertamente tenia flequillo, pantalón de jean, remera ajustada ¡¿con dos bultos en su pecho?! ¿También llevaba zapatos con un poco de tacos?

- ¿Eres Hianmori Amu, cierto? - le oyó decir a esa voz suave. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo de mirarla. La persona frente a ella sonrió. - Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Fujisaki Nadeshiko - le extendió una mano y Amu hizo lo mismo. La pelirrosa arqueó la ceja, dandose a entender que no comprendia. ¿Quién será esta?

- Disculpa.. no se quien eres - soltó su mano - Aunque.. si eres Fujisaki.. - volteó la cabeza por unos segundos y se quedó pensando.

- Así es - Amu la miro de nuevo - Soy la hermana gemela de Nagihiko. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - pregunto amblemente.

- C-claro - dudo un poco.

- Estas muy bonita Amu, veo que creciste y ahora pareces más madura - le sonrió la pelivioleta - ¿Como has estado? -

- Muy bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - le devolvió la sonrisa y Nadeshiko asintió - Emm.. Fujisaki-san, me preguntaba como es que me conoces porque yo nunca he sabido de ti - dijo jugando con sus dedos.

- Puedes decirme Nadeshiko - posó su mano en la de ella - Mi hermano me mostró una fotografía tuya y al parecer hoy te reconocí de inmediato. Tú, me confundiste con él, por lo que veo - rió un poco.

- S-sí, lo siento - sacó su mano con cuidado y rasco su cabeza, riendo ligeramente para que no notara que estaba algo nerviosa.

- Me gustaría poder quedarme a charla contigo durante todo el día, pero tengo que irme - se levanto y extendió su teléfono - ¿Que te parece intercambiar números para que luego podamos hablar? - Amu se quedó pensándolo unos segundo, al parecer dudando - He llegado hace unos días a la ciudad y me gustaría que alguien me oriente un poco. ¿Puedes? - preguntó.

- Esta bien - Intercambiaron los números y vio como Nadeshiko desaparecía entre la gente. Amu tomo el tren para irse a la escuela y no vio a Tadase llegar para tomarlo también. Al llegar pudo divisar a Ikuto, que estaba felizmente conversando con Tanaka-sensei en la entrada. **(N/A: No están en la entrada con rejas, sino que en la del edificio de la escuela, para entrar directo a los salones. Aclaro :3) **Se limitó a enviarle una pequeña sonrisa y se fue directo hacia su salón de clases.

Tadase no había ido ese día a clases y escuchó de un chico de su clase, que estaba resfriado. En el recreo, ella recibió un mensaje de Ikuto que decía: "Quiero verte, te espero en la azotea de la escuela". Allí nadie nunca subía debido a que te castigaban, así que como él la estaba esperando, subió lentamente. No quería ver su cara de enfado cuando le dijera la gran mentira que le contó a sus padres.

Ikuto se encontraba apoyado en el barandal y no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Aprovechando esto, la pelirrosa se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y correspondió a ese abrazo, rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Amu y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

- Buenos días - frotó su mejilla contra la de ella.

- Ikuto, necesito hablar contigo - lo miro fijamente y el peliazul se asustó por unos momentos, se calmo cuando esta se paro de puntitas y rozo sus labios, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. - Solo quiero que no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar, así me dejas explicártelo bien antes de que cometas alguna locura. ¿Me lo prometes? - levantó su dedo meñique en forma de promesa.

- ¿Acaso aún sigues en primaria? - se rió y ella infló los cachetes formando un puchero. - De acuerdo, lo prometo - Él también levanto su meñique, y ambos lo entrelazaron.

- Etto.. ¿como empiezo? A-ayer antes de que te fueras, nos besamos.. ¿recuerdas? - decía avergonzada y el asintió - P-pues mi madre nos vio cuando lo estábamos haciendo y.. - lo miró y vio su cara sorprendida. ¡Estaba cumpliendo la promesa! Se lo veía como queriendo preguntar un millón de cosas - Y me exigió saber quién eras porque como estaba todo oscuro y las luces aún no se prendían, no vio tu rostro. Así que le dije que eras.. - desvió por unos segundos la mirada - Hotori Tadase - respondió.

De repente sintió dolor en ambos brazos y se dio cuenta de que Ikuto la estaba agarrando fuertemente de estos. Volteó a mirarlo y su cara reflejaba mucho, mucho enojo.

- Auch.. Ikuto, me lastimas - el dolor desapareció.

- Lo lamento.. pero ¿porque tenías que decirles que era él, precisamente? - hizo énfasis a la palabra ÉL y frunció el ceño.

- Si no lo hacía, nuestro plan no iba a funcionar. ¿O acaso quieres que les diga que eres tú, mi profesor y pedófilo de 21 años? - cruzo sus manos por debajo de sus pechos. Hizo otro puchero en frente de él y desvió de nuevo la mirada. - Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, y por eso les dije que era Tadase. Aunque sea por un tiempo, les dije que intentaría algo con él y luego los presentaría - lo miro a los ojos.

- Mmm.. así que el mocoso, solo sería un pequeño sustituto, ¿verdad? - seguía con el ceño fruncido y Amu lo arregló.

- Amor, si el viento cambias te quedarás así para siempre - rió y apretó su nariz. El peliazul por fin sonrió.

- Con que pedófilo de 21 años, eh - la atrajo hacia él, rodeando su estrecha cintura. Rieron y luego chocaron sus labios, los movieron por unos largos segundos. Ikuto mordió el labio inferior de la ojiámbar y los estiró hacia adelante, sin causarle daño. Alargó su lengua y atrapo la de Amu. Estuvieron dándose toda clase de besos, durante los últimos 5 minutos del recreo, y a regañadientes se tuvo que separar el peliazul.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste al mocoso? - habló arrugando la nariz.

- Hoy no vino, aunque estuve pensando mucho en eso -

- ¿Hm? ¿A que te refieres? - dijo confundido. Amu sonrió de lado sin que el lo notara.

- A ti no te agrada ¿no? -

- Creo que deje bien en claro eso - se cruzo de brazos.

- Así es, te pones celoso como el infierno. Por eso, pienso que no debería mencionarle esto, ya que ellos no lo van a ver hasta que lo presente, que en este caso, sería presentarte a ti - Amu se acercó a Ikuto y rodeó con sus brazos, su cuello.

- Comprendo y apoyo esa moción - dijo como un juez levantando la mano mientras que Amu se divertía mirándolo.

- Ya voy tarde a clases, nos vemos luego - le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

- Espera - la había tomado del brazo el peliazul antes de que se alejara - Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¿podrías venir conmigo luego de las clases? -

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo para mostrarme? -

- Ya que somos novios, quiero que salgas conmigo el día de hoy.. algo así como para que te enamores de mí, ustedes llaman a eso 'cita', ¿no es así? - dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Ikuto, no necesito una 'cita' para que me enamore de ti - entrelazo sus dedos con los del oji zafiro- Definitivamente yo estoy completamente enamorada de ti. Nunca lo dudes - y salió de ahí literalmente corriendo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y al salir del colegio, Amu espero a Ikuto dentro una tienda cercana y cuando lo vio en la moto, salio de esta. Obedeció a Ikuto cuando le paso el casco y le dijo que se lo pusiera y agarrara fuerte de su espalda, puesto que su novio algunas veces se excedía de la velocidad permitida. Tardaron 1 hora en llegar al destino.

Cuando el chico estaciono la moto, puso un pañuelo en los ojos de la oji ámbar para que no viera la sorpresa.

- Es-espera ¿que haces? - dijo intentando sacarse el pañuelo.

- No te muevas, es una sorpresa - detuvo sus manos y se puso detrás de ella abrazándola, agarro ambas manos de ella y las entrelazo hacía adelante. Parecía un abrazo muy sobre-protector y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en el cuello. La guió hasta un lugar lleno de flores que Amu no veía, pero podía oler. La sentó en un silla y le saco el pañuelo. La pelirrosa recibió una gran sorpresa de su querido novio al encontrar una cena de primera clase frente a ella. El lugar era muy amplio y estaba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Se dio la vuelta y saltó a los brazos de Ikuto entregándole un beso que despertaba mucho la pasión.

- Esto es más que una simple cita! Es algo hermoso y tan romántico! - le dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno.. no se mucho acerca de esto.. P-pero no quiero que te des una idea equivocada - le advirtió tomándole las manos. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y antes de darle otro beso el ruido de una garganta lo impidió. Allí parado en frente de ellos, se encontraba una bonita mujer con traje de camarera.

- Disculpen la intromisión pero, ya está listo el vestuario para la señorita – dijo la mujer de pelo largo y castaño.

- ¿Vestuario? – preguntó Amu confundida y miró a Ikuto en busca de respuesta.

- Todo estará bien, ve con ella – le dijo y la camarera ayudo a Amu levantarse. La guió hasta un cuarto donde estaban todo tipo de vestidos hermosos.

- Wow! Que bonitos – recorrió toda la pequeña habitación observándolos y tocándolos.

- Que suerte tienes, te ganaste la lotería con aquel chico, ¿verdad? – le sonrió - ¿Y? ¿Cuál de todos escogerás? –

- ¿Tengo que escoger alguno? –

- Por supuesto – se rió de nuevo – Para eso estoy aquí, el señor Tsukiyomi me informo que escogieras un vestido para la cena y que te ayude a cambiarte y a arreglarte un poco –

- Oh – simplemente soltó Amu y se sonrojo un poco. "Tranquila Amu, tranquila, él dijo que no pienses mal" – soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a buscar el vestido perfecto para agradecerle lo tierno que estaba siendo con ella.

Luego de 30 minutos, Amu llegó con la camarera llamada "Tsubaki" e Ikuto quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al verla.

- Aquí le traigo lista a su princesita – estaba a punto de abrirle la silla a Amu para que se sentara y el peliazul la detuvo con una mano, después de salir de su trance.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – le había dicho y Tsubaki se retiró del lugar. Abrió la silla de Amu, cuando está se sentó le susurro – Estas preciosa – y la oji ámbar sintió que la sangre le llegaba a las mejillas de su pálida piel.

- Muchas gracias – respondió. Esta vestía un vestido pegado al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su gran físico, era de color Azul Marino y le llegaba 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Llevaba una cruz de collar y tenía todo su pelo suelto que tenía crecido un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Él llevaba un traje negro y lucia "endemoniadamente sexy dentro de ese traje" pensó Amu. Cenaron y hablaron tranquilamente del presente, sobre sus padres y los problemas, también los gustos de cada uno y hablaron acerca del futuro, lo que les esperaba y demás. Lo único que no se tocó aquella noche fue el pasado, aun ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar de aquello.

Eran las 9 de la noche y Amu ya tenía que regresar a casa.

- Antes de que te regrese a tu casa, quiero mostrarte algo más – se levantó de la silla y camino hasta ella.

"¿Algo más que esto? Dios mío debo tener demasiada suerte el día de hoy" – pensó Amu mientras se levantaba también. Lo vio agacharse frente a ella y sentía que su cara estaba a punto de chorrear una cascada de lágrimas.

- Hinamori Amu, yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, prometo que a partir del día de hoy me comprometeré a amarte cada día más y hacerte feliz todos los momentos que esté a tu lado. Prometo luchar por nuestro amor, cada vez que alguien se meta en nuestro camino. Prometo que no importa cuántos días pasen, esperaré a que seas una mujer adulta para llegar al altar contigo, y que todos acepten nuestra relación. Tal vez en estos momentos ocultemos nuestro amor, pero cuando sea el momento indicado, gritare a los 4 vientos que eres mi novia, mía y yo soy solo de ti – dicho estas palabras, sacó una cajita negra con un anillo de bodas verdadero, que tenía incrustado un diamante transparente el él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a dispersarse por su rostro y su mano tembló al sentir el anillo que pasaba por su dedo anular – Te amo Amu, te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar –

- Yo.. yo.. – cayó delante de él, de rodillas y la chica ascendió las manos hasta los pómulos de Ikuto – Te prometo que seré la mujer más feliz a tu lado y que siempre estaré contigo en los momentos buenos y malos de la vida. No importa lo que pase, estaré contigo para toda la vida porque.. ta-también te amo – lo abrazo fuertemente. Se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios, se fundieron en un beso con una guerra declarada de lenguas y salivas. En ese momento el amor fue tanto, que casi los hace perder el estribo. Inconscientemente el oji zafiro, debido al calentamiento del ambiente, acerco a la pelirrosa y la puso encima de sus piernas. Aunque ella seguía de rodillas, porque el vestido era apretado y no dejaba que abriera sus piernas, por suerte.

Amu enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Ikuto y sin querer **(N/A: Queriendo xD) **toco sus orejas. El punto débil de un pedófilo de 21 años. Lo que provoco que una de sus traviesas manos, tocara debajo del trasero de esta, pero sobre la tela del vestido. Fue subiendo despacio y luego bajando, hasta que finalmente pellizco una de sus nalgas y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, fue desprendiendo el beso y la alejó rápidamente.

- Ya es muy tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa princesa – le sonrió y Amu comprendió. Era mejor que salieran de allí antes de arrepentirse de algún acto indebido. Ambos se dirigieron a cambiarse y al regresar subieron a la moto, luego de despedirse de Tsubaki, y se marcharon a casa.

Estaban en la carretera, cuando el chico tuvo que aumentar la velocidad para regresar más rápido a casa de Amu. Sus padres la iban a matar.

-Ikuto, por favor baja la velocidad, no importa lo que digan mis padres – gritó un poco para que pudiera oírla.

Pero no hizo caso y cuando estaban a punto de doblar en una curva, la luz de una auto cegó los ojos de ambos..

* * *

**¿Quieren saber que ocurrió? Por favor dejen mas reviews ****:3**


End file.
